What Duchess Wanted
by MonaBee
Summary: How does magic work? Really and honestly. No-one seems to know. All Duchess wants to know is if she can avoid dying, even if she's already signed the book. Times are changing. The world of Ever After is sitting at a tilt.
1. Make a Wish

Duchess was probably the least excited person in the entire school. Her black and white hair swished in it's new hair do and her flouncy skirt that had seemed like such a good idea mere hours before was now itching in the heat. So what if it was the year of legacy day? Why should she care? It's not like she had a very happy ending in any case. Apple was nearly bursting from excitement and as a good mortal enemy (it's a very one-sided affair - Apple barely knows she exists) shouldn't she be the opposite?

That was the way she saw it as she ascended the staircase in front of Ever After High. Apple and Briar were just in front of her, talking animatedly about some irrelevant topic. As soon as Apple walked through the door and flashed that oh so sweet and innocent smile (innocent my ass) people swooned and offered to carry her trunk and all sorts of other lovely little things. Duchess followed and breezed into the entry hall with the grace of the swan she was and not a soul even gave her a second look. She huffed at a piece of hair that had conveniently decided to fall across her face. Was she not pretty enough? Of course not, Apple is supposed to be the 'fairest if them all'. Nothing could compete with that little blonde idiot. But still, shouldn't she get some recognition? She was Odette's daughter for heaven's sake. Even Raven was noticed, and she was supposed to be an evil witch for crying out loud!

Surely Duchess wasn't that bad. She had gotten a few compliments over the years but the moment Apple came onto the scene her life of care and simple happiness turned into one of revenge and jealousy. Jealousy that spread and made her despise all princesses, with their 'happily ever after's. So some of them started with a bad beginning, at least by the end they would be happy with their lives, all living in castles with their true loves and long lives ahead of them. Her tale was much more twisted, she would have euphoria for a few short, sweet moments before her life would come crashing down around her. It wasn't fair that now she wouldn't be noticed, she had a lifetime of loneliness ahead of her, could she not have a good life now? She had a sudden unhappy thought, _what if I'm never noticed, by anyone?_ No, she would not allow it, Duchess Swan would not take her fate lying down. If she wanted a happily ever after she would have to take one for herself. She wouldn't care who she had to step on and whose lives she had to ruin, she would have her happily ever after. And all she needed was a plan and a prince charming.

She looked over to Blondie, Apple and Daring. How happy and straightforward their lives seemed to be. Apple had her prince, she had her friends, she had her absolute popularity and the promise of a beautiful life. Duchess could have that too. And revenge is always sweeter when the prince is the other girl's man. Step no. 1 towards my happily ever after – find someone to listen to me. All the best planners have lackeys, she just needed to find one, and fast. If only she had a fairy godmother like little miss shoe shine. Then all her problems would be solved with a wave of a wand. But no, if you want things done right it's better to do them yourself.

That was what Duchess was thinking on that oh so sad first day of school. Little did she know that her prayers for someone to listen would be answered, and in a most unusual manner…


	2. Step no 1

Duchess's plan had started off well enough. She'd signed up for some new classes in hope of finding someone, anyone, to be her lackey. The first creative writing class didn't go as well as she had hoped for.

"Okay class! Today we are going to take turns relating our lovely destinies to the class, make sure to spice the story up a bit, add in some courage, dainty-ness and a little bit of magic. Whomever can wow the crowd with their spine-tingling tale will earn a free A on our next writing assignment!" Our professor Jack B. Nimble said all of this while jumping around the room like a maniac, "Briar why don't you go first?"

Briar was busy taking an unprecedented nap in the middle of class and was startled awake when Professor Nimble poked her in the cheek,"Wha-, whas going on?" Her crown had fallen into her face and she looked sleepy and embarrassed, "Did someone say something?"

"Yes Miss Beauty, Why don't you regale us with the contents of the wonderful dream you must have just had?" _What an idiot that girl is. Maybe all that partying she routinely does has finally gotten to her brain._ Duchess snickered quietly but not quietly enough, her professor heard her and quick as a flash was standing in front of her desk and peering down at her. Duchess nearly (she's a swan, she never falls) fell off her seat in surprise and rather unfortunately gave a small squeak, "Miss Swan, you must know something of great importance, would you like to share your story with the rest of the class? Everyone must go up, so you might as well go first."

"Bu-but I-"

"No buts! Go on, regale us with your magnificent tale," Duchess gulped, stood up and slowly made her way to the front of the classroom, everyone was staring at her, even Briar who had just gotten away with sleeping in class. How come she was the only person who ever seemed to get in trouble? She stood in front of everyone, not sure what to do with her hands and cleared her throat,"Once upon a time..."

By the time she was finished class was nearly over and she felt incredibly depressed. The reason she hated telling her tale was that it made the pain that much more fresh in her mind. As she filed out of the classroom Apple patted her shoulder making her turn around.

"Don't worry Duchess, I thought your story was beautiful, in fact it nearly made me cry."

You couldn't have told had you seen her, she looked perfect as usual. The rest of the day didn't go so well either, she got in trouble for not smiling regally enough in Princessology, was whacked on the head for talking in science and sorcery and her usually favourite class - Damsel-in-Distressing - she was told to watch Apple, as she had a certain 'flair' for being dead. _Maybe she needs to die prematurely. _

By the time lunch had rolled around Duchess was in a poisonous mood and she slammed her tray down on the table. She sat alone for the whole of lunch, pondering what she could do to fix her current situation. So far her plan wasn't working at all. She had struck up a conversation with a strange girl in Science and Sorcery but that had just ended badly. She looked around the cafeteria and saw everyone chatting and having fun. Even Raven had a best friend. Duchess felt lonely and decided that she couldn't stay cooped up inside the unbearable place any longer. She picked up her tray, gracefully stood up and swept out of the room.

* * *

She swirled her finger in the cool clear water of the stream. She used to come out hear to cool her head often but had stopped the practice maybe a year ago when she decided she needed more exposure to the outside world. It was always calm and quiet in the woods and Duchess felt right at home. Here no one could hurt her, there was no Apple to fight with, no legacy day looming over her head like an anvil ready to crush her at a moments notice. It was just her and the peace and qui-. _Clang! _She turned towards the noise as heavy footsteps came towards her. _Oh! Who dares to disturb me! Peace and quiet - is it too much to ask for?_The noisemaker appeared out of the forest. It was a boy wearing outlandish clothing that was strumming a bright green guitar, "Excuse me, but is there a reason you have that _thing_ with you? The forest is supposed to be a place of sanctuary."

The boy looked up at her as if noticing her for the first time, "First of all I don't even know what sanctu- whatsits means and second of all I have this because, *_rowwww* _it's awesome. What are you doing here all alone like some kind of loner?"

_What an idiot, _"I _was _attempting to think but I don't think anyone can with that kind of noise," she stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at the redhead.

"Well I find it's great for thinking. What's got your panties in a twist?" Duchess blushed bring pink.

"It is none of your business, now if you would kindly leave-"

"Nah, I'm pretty comfortable here, you can always leave." He sat down and continued to pluck his guitar strings, whistling the tune to a familiar song. _Ugh, what is wrong with this boy?__  
_

"I refuse to leave, I was here first," she plopped herself down and tried to stay calm. Duchess came here to get her mind off things and for godmothers sake she was going to do that. She glanced over at the boy, he was staring at her. She quickly looked away and raised her nose in disgust.

Duchess didn't realise just how long she sat under that weeping willow, next to some boy she didn't even know, listening to him play his guitar softly. They hadn't said anything to each other. The only sounds were of his guitar and the tweeting of the birds in the trees above.

"What's your name?"

Duchess was startled by the sudden question, after hours of just thinking quietly to herself here he presents her with a simple question and she's thrown completely off track. He has quite literally derailed her thoughts, "Duchess. Duchess Swan," under normal circumstances she would have been obliged to shake his hand but this wasn't normal circumstances.

"I'm Sparrow, Sparrow Hood," To her complete and utter surprise he took her hand and kissed it softly while bowing, as if he was a real prince. She would have pulled her hand away in disgust had she not been so amazed at the action. In all her years at Ever After High no one had ever kissed _her _ hand, "It has been a pleasure but I must unfortunately leave, I have a band practice in half an hour." He riffed his guitar loudly enough to scare away the birds in the trees above and winked at her before disappearing into the woods.

Duchess didn't know what to say or to do. Her wish had been granted, but she wasn't sure she liked the outcome.


	3. Secrets Don't Stay That Way

**Author's note time!**

**I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed and answer a few questions:**

**StoryLover : No, Duchess won't kill Apple, she may not like her but she won't go to such extremes.**

**AnimePopCircle : Yes! The Swan Theft lives! But when I wrote that chapter I didn't even think about how the original Robin Hood stole the ring. That's actually pretty good.**

**Saturn's Moon : Neither can I, she's extremely annoying.**

**Average Everyday Sane Psycho : Thanks, writing the meeting was the most fun part!**

**Also the rapid fire updating probably won't happen again very soon. I was just sick and off school for the day and went on a typing spree. All of the chapters are planned out (10 chapters in total so far, I might do a sequel based on how this is received) but I write on a 'how tired am I today' kind of schedule but I hope that updates will stay regular. Also I warn that things become very angsty around chapter 5 so be warned!**

**Reviews are food for Authors!**

**Sorry for rambling! You may now read...**

Chapter 3 - Secrets don't stay that way...

Duchess didn't usually spend so much time in the forest, usually she was practicing for a dance recital in the charmitorium but Apple had it booked for her concert that afternoon. Usually Duchess would feel obliged to comment on Apple's slip-ups or tell her how lank her hair looked today but she was too tired. She'd spent the entire night studying for her Science and Sorcery test while the rest of the school seemed to be partying it up with Briar. She had crammed so many spells and potion combinations into her head she felt like she could explode at any moment. Still she thought she had done pretty well on that test. It wasn't as hard as she had hexpected it to be considering that Mr Rumpelstiltskin had set it.

She plopped herself rather unceremoniously down into the grass and undid her hair. It wasn't often that her hair was loose. But when it was it enjoyed it's freedom and fell down her back in gentle waves. She was just so tired. Her dance instructor had recently told her that she wasn't her star pupil anymore even though Duchess was supposed to be the best dancer in the whole school. Preparations were underway for Legacy Day - she had recently been into the village and had seen a sign up for Legacy Day dress fittings and the Glass Slipper had a sign up front saying 'Your Legacy Day shoes are waiting'- and that strange boy she had encountered in the forest seemingly didn't exist outside of their single encounter. She yawned – a very un-princess-like thing - and lay down on the soft summer grass. The sun was warm on her face and the breeze was soothing. The sunlight dappled through the swaying leaves of the weeping willow and the birds tweeting was rather relaxing. She would lie down for just a moment, nothing more. Soon her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Hunter! Where _are_ you taking me?" Someone giggled obnoxiously. Their high-pitched voice roused Duchess from her light nap. Duchess's hair was in disarray, covered in grass and spread everywhere around her.

"Don't worry, I know a special place," a deep voice sounded and Duchess groaned, cranky that she was being woken from such a wonderlandiful nap. But suddenly something dawned on her - she knew those voices! She sat straight up and strained to hear the conversation.

"Did you hear something Hunter?" The voice sounded panicky.

"I did, do you think someone's out here?" Duchess scrambled to turn into a swan and flew up into the trees to hide. Just then Hunter appeared on the tree line at the opposite bank of the small stream.

"No-one's here Ash, we're safe," He called backwards into the woods in a relieved voice before going back beyond where Duchess could watch from so she left the tree and flew high up so she could watch them. The two of them set up a picnic and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ashlynn smiled as Hunter kissed her lightly on the cheek. It was fableous! A royal and a rebel dating, and someone with as high a stature as Ashlynn Ella! She had to take a picture, but she didn't have her mirror pad with her! She felt frustrated but for now all she had was the memory. She circled high and flew back towards the edge of the forest. Landing on a sturdy Oak tree she searched for a branch that was big enough to hold her weight and changed back into a human. She sat and thought, how could she get the kind of proof she needed. She would simply have to spend more time in the forest and hope that the two of them would go there again. If she could convince Blondie to report on it Ashlynn's reputation could be ruined leaving a wonderful spot open on the royal rankings.

"Hey princess. What're you doing in a tree?" A deep voice sounded from directly behind her, startling her into falling face first off her perch and into the leafy plants below. She came up spluttering with dirt smeared on her lovely gauzy skirt and leaves tangled in her hair. Her hair piece had lost one of it's feathers and the pearl chain had split. The fall had caused her to hit her head and everything was a little blurry round the edges. She picked herself up off the ground and - brushing the leaves out of her now loose hair - looked up into the tree from which she had just fallen.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She was seething! How dare he push her out of a tree. Her skirt was completely ruined and she could have easily broken her neck.

"I didn't mean for you to fall, all I wanted to know was why you were in a tree in the first place, s'not my fault you're so clumsy," Sparrow jumped down with a thud and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't have that annoyingly loud guitar with him today.

"You could have killed me. You owe me for pushing me out of a tree! And I was in the tree because I was thinking, this is the second time you've disturbed me without reason."

"First of all, you wouldn't have died, I made sure you fell face first and not head first and second of all I do not owe you anything," Duchess had crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him with pure contempt. He just smirked and raised an eyebrow. Duchess stomped her foot in frustration, knowing she probably looked like a child throwing a tantrum especially when she pouted and the pearl string fell across her face.

"You do owe me! A life's debt. And just look at what you did to my outfit, it's ruined."

"Fine, what do you want?" She was surprised at him giving in so quickly. She thought of how she could use this to her advantage.

"Okay, I have a plan to knock Apple down a peg or two but I need help. Are you willing?" She held out her right hand for him to shake and planted the other firmly at her hip. He thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, I always thought Apple acted too high and mighty anyway," he held out his hand and they shook on it. Duchess smiled. Step 1 - Complete.


	4. Memories

**This is a little bit of back-story for Duchess explaining what happened between her and Apple.**

**To my Reviewers! Yay!**

**I got three guest reviews and I just want to say that you, the fact that you spent time writing such a long review really warms my heart. (I'm guessing the third guest reviewer is StoryLover maybe?)**

**AnimePopCircle : I won't say anything *raises eyebrows in a dramatic fashion***

**3rd guest reviewer : Well Apple will be Apple, though she is a bit narcissistic at times. I can't stand her sometimes but I think she made the right decision with Ashlynn.**

**None more rambling - Let us begin! **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Many Years Ago...**

Duchess was a nervous child. She was very quiet and conservative, not used to being around other people. She guessed she inherited it from her mother. She danced the ballet very well from a young age but never took public classes and thus never got used to sharing the spotlight. The first day of school was quite a shock to her. Her mother dressed her in a simple white frock and plaited her hair to the side. She was polite and said hello to her teacher but didn't speak to anyone else. The other children ran out of the classroom at lunch time but Duchess stayed in the classroom and quietly read a book to herself. When the bell rang for the end of lunch children filed into the classroom. The girls were all giggly and the boys were talking about their impromptu fairyball game. The teacher - a kindly faced women with long grey hair and a warm smile - told everyone that it was craft time and to either make a puzzle, play with the blocks or make a 'Happily Ever After' card with the fairy-dust glue and feathers. Duchess went over to the shelf of puzzles and spotted a faded box with curly writing on it. She couldn't read the writing but she carefully pulled the box from the shelf and saw that on it was a beautiful portrait of a swan. She hefted the box up and carried it to the nearest table and started on the puzzle. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see a young rosy cheeked blonde standing behind her. The girl's hair was up in pigtails and her dress was red pouffe with gold trimmings.

"Hello, I'm Apple White! What's your name?" The girl had a cheery voice and seemed to almost sing her words. She held out her hand for Duchess to shake but Duchess just looked at her and didn't say a word. Apple's smile faded and her hand dropped, "Do you not like me?" She sad it like no-one had ever not liked her. Duchess shook her head vehemently and whispered her name softly. Apple smiled and sat down next Duchess. She stared at the puzzle for a moment before starting to help. They worked on the puzzle together until the end of the day when their teacher said it was time to go, "I'm gonna tell my mom that I made a new best friend today and you can do the same if you want. Don't you think our puzzle looked great at the end? I thought it was wonderlandiful!" Apple bounced up and down next to Duchess and Duchess smiled and nodded to her. Hopefully her mother would be happy that she had made a friend of sorts. Apple waved goodbye from her carriage window enthusiastically and mouthed 'see you tomorrow'. Duchess waved back at her and watched the carriage roll away with a cloud of dust before walking the opposite direction down the road to her home. Maybe things wouldn't end up as badly as she had feared.

* * *

Middle-school was a completely different story.

"Apple! What _are_ you doing to my hair? I want to see!" Duchess and Apple had been invited to a party being held by the Charming brothers and after Duchess's innocent telling Apple of her crush on Daring she had insisted on making Duchess the fairest. They had spent nearly 2 hours in their shared dorm room and Apple still wasn't done, at this rate they would get to the party _after_ her ever after.

"All done!" Apple spun the chair around and Duchess looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair had streaks of pale pink in it and was done to the side with feathers. Her dress was thigh length and patterned black and white with a corset top. She loved it.

"Oh my godmother! Apple this is amazing!" She turned and hugged her best friend forever after and Apple beamed.

"Now let's go and show Daring what we're made of!" They grabbed their purses and bustled out of the dorm giggling like little girls.

Apple had ordered a carriage for the two of them since the party was being held in a village more than high-heel walking distance from school. The gossiped about the boys on the way there. Apple had a slew of admirers and was always getting love letters from people but Duchess only really had one boy on her mind. Daring was the most handsome 13 year old boy in the whole school. Girls trailed after him like dogs begging to be fed. Duchess was to refined for that kind of behaviour and simply watched from a distance but the odd conversation they did have made her feel like melting butter.

They arrived and Apple stepped out first to an admiring crowd. Duchess followed but didn't get nearly as much attention but she was fine with it. They chatted and held up their invitations to the ogre that was guarding the door. The party was already in full swing when the two of them went in. Apple waved to 2 of her others friends - Briar and Ashlynn - and they came over. Duchess didn't mind either of them but always worried that Apple liked them more than her.

"So Duchess, which prince Charming do you have your eye on tonight?" Briar looked at Duchess as if saying 'we'll find out eventually'.

"Um, actually-" A loud sound cut her off and Daring appeared at the top of the staircase as virtually every girl in the room screamed. He looked straight past Duchess and winked at Apple, "Neither."

Apple put a hand on Duchess's shoulder and promised her that she would never ever after let a boy come between them, the were besties for life. Duchess sucked it up and smiled. She told Apple she needed some air and went outside for a bit. Of course Daring liked Apple - who didn't? She sighed but promised herself that she trusted Apple and went back inside.

"Apple? Hey have you seen my friend Apple White?" Duchess tapped a girl on the shoulder and the girl pointed to an unlit corridor. Duchess thanked her and walked through the throngs of people and down the corridor when she heard voices. She stopped and pressed her ear to the door on her right hand side.

"But what should I do Daring? She's my best friend and she really likes you."

"But I don't like her, I like you. Is that so bad of me? We do share a Happily Ever After."

"I know, I just don't want to hurt her feelings in any way."

"Don't worry, you won't, just tell her the truth," there was some scrabbling on the other side of the door.

"Daring-"

"Just one kiss, please?" A period of silence. Duchess slumped against the door and started to cry. The girl she had trusted the most. She got up and ran while wiping the tears from her eyes. The door opened and Apple called out to her,"Duchess wait! Please listen to me! It's not what you think!" No, Duchess wouldn't turn around. Apple's image in her mind would forever be tainted. She pushed through the crowd of people and ran out of the door. The carriage was still there and Apple could probably find another. She jumped inside and ordered the driver to hurry. She lay on the seat wracked with sobs. How could she have trusted Apple so greatly? She asked to be moved out of Apple's dorm the moment she got back to school.

Apple burst through the door with a bang but she was too late - the carriage was already clattering away as it rounded the hill. She sank to the cold ground and sobbed. She had just lost her best friend.

* * *

**Duchess flat out ignored Apple the rest of the year no matter what Apple did to try and mend their relationship. Duchess became bitter and by the time they got to EAH their friendship was but a ghost of the past.**

**If you were wondering...**


	5. Princes, Peasants and Thieves

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! This wasn't originally in my story planning so it may seem it bit badly planned out, sorry for that. I'll probably polish it up eventually. I'm just finishing chapter 6 (originally chapter 5) so no angst yet! Review time!**

**AnimePopCircle: I also ship Daring/Cerise but in this story he's really too mean and conceited so Cerise would never fall for him.**

**StoryLover: Well Daring features in this chapter and Raven is major in the last couple chapters. Maddie also makes a short appearance here. Ashlynn and Hunter will eventually come up too.**

**Lisa Poulson : I hate how none of the characters are very well-rounded in the webisodes but I'm getting 'The Unfairest Of Them All' soon so hopefully I'll be able to round the characters well.**

**Let the story begin...**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Princes, Peasants and Thieves

It was sweltering today. Blondie's Mirrorcast had told of a heat wave for the next couple days but today would be the hottest by far. Duchess had her hair up in a high ponytail and forgo-ed her usual tulle lined tutu for something less stifling. Lizzie had already left the dorm early that morning saying she was meeting Kitty for tea at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. How she could have tea on such a hot day was beyond Duchess. Duchess had rifled through her closet most of the early morning looking for something to wear. It felt strange to not be wearing a dress but Duchess knew that after 15 minutes in that heat she would die if she were wrapped up and corseted. Her shorts were white-washed denim and she wore a black sleeveless t-shirt that had curly gold writing scrawled across it with a pair of pale pink heels. Her Mirror-pod's earphones were blasting 'V is for Vanity' and she danced around her dorm singing along to the music while looking for her purse. She found it half buried under a pile of her old ballet slippers. She grabbed it and left the dorm, slamming the door behind her. Today was the perfect day for step 2 to commence.

* * *

Book End was filled with students. Everywhere you looked you saw someone you knew. Duchess's hair swung back and forth behind her as she strode purposefully through the village. Her eyes brightened when her reason for being here came into view.

Daring Charming.

Ooh, Apple is lucky to have a boy toy like that.

Daring flipped his perfectly styled blonde hair to one side and flashed his brilliantly white smile at the group of girls surrounding him like flocks of pigeons. Duchess scoffed at their blatant admiration of the fine boy and wandered over to the nearest table at the Page Turn café to sit down. She never outright stared at Daring, or any boy for that matter. It was unbecoming of a princess. She crossed her legs and stared at the menu halfheartedly before calling a skinny waiter to take her order. The boy's voice was nasally and he wore the ugliest pair of glasses she had ever seen but her passion fruit lemonade came soon enough. She watched Daring converse with the girls as she sipped on the drink. He looked bored, like he was saying a well-rehearsed speech. The girls still swooned, completely oblivious to the future king's obvious boredom as he bid them farewell with a princely bow. Duchess trained her eyes back to her mirrorpad on which she was reading 'Fairest of Them All' monthly.

Daring glimpsed her reflection in the mirror shops window and turned to see her. Duchess was very different to the sweet life-loving girl she had been before. Daring knew what he had done that night but it had been for the best, Apple didn't need someone with so terrible a future weighing her down. If Apple was weighed down Daring would eventually also be. He continued down the street towards the Glass Slipper. Apple was bound to be there. He took one last glance at Duchess. It wasn't that she was bad-looking, on the contrary, Duchess was beautiful and those shorts sure did make her legs look long. Daring shook his head. _Don't go down that road Charming. _

Duchess watched Daring continue down the cobblestone road. She sighed, _probably off to see Apple. _She finished the last bit of her refreshing lemonade and left the money on the glass topped table before getting up. Maybe the dress shop was open, Duchess could use a summer dress that wasn't for ballet. As she started towards the shop she took out her Mirrorphone and started to text Blondie when a squirrel decided to run straight at her feet. She tripped over the furry creature and her phone went flying. She barely had time to brace herself but the bang she hexpected never came. An arm caught her waist as her heels slipped across the cobblestone. She cautiously opened her eyes to see green ones above her and a familiar smirk. Of course it was Sparrow. She scrambled out of his arms and brushed herself off with an indignant humph.

"Why is it that every time you're around I nearly die?" She put her hands on her hips and pouted. Her hair was messy and she had scuffed her heels. And where was her phone?

"I don't know, maybe you've been cursed or something," He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. Today he wasn't wearing the usual excessive amount of clothing as he usually wore. Now he was just wearing a white t-shirt with the words 'We write our destiny' printed on it and a pair of dark wash jeans. His sneakers were old and ratty in what was at one point probably red. Duchess just sighed.

"Did you see where my phone went?" She worried for a moment, what would her mother say if she had broken her phone? What would her mother say if she saw what Duchess was _wearing_?

"Here you go, no need to thank me. Unless you want to of course, I don't mind," Sparrow held out her phone. How he had managed to catch her phone and her Duchess didn't know but she was grateful nonetheless. She grabbed it from his hand and put it into her feathery purse to ensure no more mishaps. She looked up at Sparrow. He wasn't wearing his fedora today nor was he carrying that loud and obnoxious guitar. He looked almost normal. Then again, what was normal in Ever After.

"Thanks," she mumbled though she knew princesses should never mumble. Sparrow smile and grabbed her wrist tugging her in the direction of the Mad hatter's Tea Shoppe, "Oh no, I am not drinking tea on a day like this."

"C'mon Duchess, they make great brownies!" She resigned herself to her fate and followed him into the shop with a sigh. A bell tinkled as they entered the tea shop. Multi-coloured doors covered the walls and ceilings and there was a haze in the room that made Duchess feel sleepy. The chatter was soft and unintelligible . Sparrow dragged her to the back of the room where the was a secluded booth. They sat at opposite sides of the table on the bright plush chairs. Sparrow whistled to signal a waitress. A girl with wild blue and purple hair came to their table. Her apron was on backwards and her writing pad was upside down.

"Hello Duchess, hi Sparrow! And what may I get for the lovebirds today?" Maddie was cheery to an annoying degree. Duchess felt her cheeks heat up. How dare that girl make such assumptions!

"We aren't on a date. We're merely hungry." She took care not to look at Sparrow whom she could tell was smiling at her discomfort. Maddie giggled in that high-pitched voice of hers and shook her head.

"Okey-dokey, so what do you want?" She leaned up right close to Duchess who sat further back in her seat.

"Two strawberry-chocolate cocoa's and two plates of White Rabbit Brownies please," Both girls turned and stared at Sparrow in surprise. Maddie giggled again, stood and skipped away. Duchess straightened herself out and looked at Sparrow with a raised eyebrow.

"I used to come here with my mom, we always got the same thing, it was kinda tradition." He had a faraway look in his eyes. It was strange, this was the first real piece of information Duchess had gleaned from him. She felt like she should tell him something like that too.

"My mom used to be like that. She'd take me to the lake near our house every day and we would explore for hours. Finding rare flowers and making daisy chains. Life was sweet," Sometimes Duchess wishes it never changed. But then she wouldn't have met Sparrow and would have stayed and oblivious destiny following zombie like Apple and the rest of her friends. Maddie reappeared and set two plates onto the table followed by two steaming mugs of cocoa. Sparrow started eating immediately but Duchess wasn't so sure. The brownies did look appetizing but just imagine the amount of calories in white chocolate brownies. And they cocoa probably wasn't made with low fat milk either. She took a tentative sip of her warm cocoa and the flavours washed over her. Strawberry and chocolate aren't supposed to go together but this was just perfect. She drained the mug quickly and plonked it back down on the table. Sparrow laughed at her and used his thumb to wipe off the cocoa on her cheek. Duchess went pink. What kind of princess was she?

"I see you enjoyed the cocoa. Try the brownies, they're even more amazing," he took another bite of his brownie and smiled. Duchess used her small colourful fork and took a tiny piece of brownie to taste. Sparrow was right, it was magical. Only wonderlanders could have done it. The rest of the meal passed in silence as outside the air cooled and became grey with rain heavy clouds. By the time they had finished many students had already made their way back to the school. They split the bill and left the tea shop. Maddie winked at Sparrow on the way out and put her finger to the side of her nose. Sparrow did the same and followed Duchess out. The wind was blowing more now but the air still held the early day warmth. Sparrow steered her towards a little corner shop at the end of the street.

"We can get an umbrella."

The shop was old and dusty. The ceiling was barely high enough for Sparrow to stand up straight. An old grey-haired woman with oval glasses sat on a high stool at the counter and Sparrow called out to her.

"Hey Freda, can we borrow an umbrella?" The women looked up from her knitting.

"We? Let's see this girl now," The women leaned over the counter and stared at Duchess's face. She scrutinized Duchess's outfit and hair before nodding, "She looks like a good one, don't disappoint me now boy and do something stupid." She hopped off her chair and walked to the back of the shop. Duchess looked around the shop. There were shelves on either side of them but they were empty except for the top shelves. A menagerie of odd items sat at the top of the shelves but at the top of the one to her right sat a silver bracelet. It looked like the only object in the room not covered in dust. The woman returned with a large umbrella and gave it to Sparrow.

"Thanks Freda, I'll get this back to you tomorrow," They exited the shop and Sparrow opened the umbrella immediately . The rain had already started and was pouring now. Mud had already started to form. Duchess griped about her shoes which were already becoming muddy as they walked back to school.

"Nobody cares what you look like Duchess," Sparrow held the umbrella up to shield them from the rain and Duchess hugged herself she was so cold. The sleeveless t-shirt and denim shorts were not working well with this weather.

"Well, as a matter of fact I care about how I look - especially compared to Apple White," she was only being honest. Here hair was now starting to frizz and she knew she looked terrible. Her shoes were completely ruined now, once pale pink and now muddy brown. Her arms were covered in goosebumps and she shivered.

"I think you look beautiful," Sparrow didn't realise he had said this out loud. He had meant to think it. Duchess looked up at him with a smile.

"Really?" She knew she was just fishing for compliments now but no-one had called her pretty in a long time - much less beautiful. Sparrow realised what he had said and looked down Duchess.

"Yeah, you do," Duchess smiled. She bet Daring didn't think she was pretty but for now Sparrow was enough. She shivered again as the wind became stronger, her fingers were really cold now. What happened to the warm front Blondie had predicted? Sparrow noticed her discomfort and slipped an arm around her shoulder. Duchess froze but decided to just go with it. He was warm anyway.

"So, what classes do you take? I never see you in school," It was a question that had been in the forefront of her mind for a while now.

"I'm in the year above you, I already pledged last year," that explained a lot. They spotted the school up ahead and a few rays of sunshine. Somehow it never rained directly on the ground of Ever After High. The clouds gathered but it never rained once you went across the bridge. They crossed and Duchess untangled herself from him.

"Thanks for saving me earlier today, I guess you don't owe me a life debt anymore."

"It was nothing. And I never owed you a life's debt in the first place." He laughed and closed the umbrella as they walked up the front steps of school.

Daring stood in the hallway next to Apple as they conversed with Blondie about their relationship again. He laughed and looked backwards to see Duchess and Sparrow laughing with each other. Duchess's hair was a frizzy mess and her shoes were muddy but she looked genuinely happy with Sparrow. Daring didn't know why it made him slightly angry, she was just a fangirl. Duchess left Sparrow's side and went in the direction of the girl's dormitories. Sparrow watched her walk away and then turned to catch Daring's eye. Sparrow smirked and Daring clenched his jaw. This was not going to end well.

* * *

**Daring doesn't have a crush on Duchess, he just likes to keep his fangirls under a tight leash. Also Freda is just someone I made up (Sparrow's great aunt) and she owns a second hand junk shop.**


	6. Books, Ballrooms and Break-Ups

**Let the angst begin!**

**Review time...**

**The Angry American : They do sound really appetising.**

**Story Lover : I do too, he's even more of a skank in this chapter and I have seen the beautiful truth. Cedar's just such an awesome character.**

**Zuul : Yep, it was so not a date. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Anime Pop Circle : I loved writing it too and is my fave chappter so far. This one's a bit depressing.**

**A/N: A tip for the haters - Just cause Apple/Daring/Duchess/Briar etc. are the kids of fairytales doesn't mean they're not teenagers. Teens drink alcohol. They party and wear short clothing. This chapter brings out the more real kid side of the Ever After High group so- just saying.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Books, Ballrooms and Break-ups

Duchess was totally hexcited. The whole school was a buzz with the news. Briar's Book-to-school party was tonight! Briar had sent little invitations by dove (with Apple's help of course) and if you weren't invited- let's just say the year wouldn't be the most social one. Duchess had received her invitation in Damsel-in-Distressing. Frankly she was surprised to get an invitation considering how hostile she was towards Briar's best friend. The invitation was dark pink and smelt like roses. The invitation itself was curt. Time (22:00 to 2:00), Place (EAH Ballroom), What to wear (Dress/heels) and Duchess's name printed in black writing. She slipped the note into her binder and looked across the room to Briar and gave her a little nod. The rest of the day passed without incident until lunch...

"Apple, come on don't be silly- she meant nothing to me!" Duchess looked up from her tray of pescitarion foods to see Apple and Daring standing in the middle of the lunch hall having a fight. She wasn't the only one. Briar had stopped sleeping for a moment, Raven's tray hovered in mid-air just above her table as she was about to sit down. It was as if the whole school had frozen.

"Really Daring? Are you sure? Because it sure looked like something when you had that little witch pressed up against your locker!" Apple was shouting at him now. She looked like she was restraining herself from slapping Daring's face. Duchess sat down and nibbled a shoestring fry as she watched the drama unfold.

"I don't care about her Apple I care about you, you're my happily ever after darling. Please, forgive me?" He went down on one knee and looked at her with such a fake look in his eyes Duchess felt like throwing up. Apple was probably going to accept the apology and their sweet sugary romance would continue as always.

"I always forgive you Daring," Apple ruffled his hair like he was a lost puppy, "But I'm afraid that this time it just isn't going to cut it." She rubbed her arm awkwardly and left the room with her head down so her blonde curls would cover her face. Daring just stared after her as if he had been hexed. He sore under his breath and got up. Everyone in the room was still staring at him. He turned and punched the table behind him before dragging a hand through his hair. _Idiot! You shouldn't have let her catch you! _One of the three little pigs squeaked and ran from the room. Everyone started murmuring.

"I have to put this on my mirror-cast show! Daring! Daring are you willing to comment?" Blondie ran across the castleteria and stood in front of Daring trying to get him to talk. Briar and Ashlynn looked at each other and left the room together. Time started again and a smirk spread across Duchess's face.

* * *

The episode in the lunch room obviously affected Apple later in the day. They had a pop quiz in Princessology and Apple only scraped an A, she looked shocked and Ashlynn had to comfort her. On the way out of the classroom Duchess waved her A+ paper in front of Apple's face. It was moments like these when Apple liked the fact that shedidn't have Apple's fame. In about 2 minutes everyone in the school would have word of Apple's A. Duchess needed to brag to someone.

"Sparrow! Fancy meeting you here!" Duchess followed the sound of guitar to an oak tree in the woods. Sparrow sat up there broodingly, playing his guitar softly. He sighed and looked down at Duchess from his spot in the tree.

"What do you want Duchess?" Duchess's smile vanished and in it's place sat a pout.

"I want to tell you something!" She flew into the tree and pooffed back to normal next to him. Her eyes were bright with happiness and she was the picture of glee,"Apple and Daring broke up! Which means I can finally have my Prince Charming!" Sparrow shook his head and laughed humorlesly.

"Daring isn't that amazing Duchess. In fact, he's kind of a sleaze," Duchess laughed and mock punched him in the arm.

"Are you jealous of Daring?" She was curious, Sparrow usually didn't care about anyone or anything that was on the popularity stage even though he himself often had a girl around.

"No, what is there to be jealous of? I am way more awesome than him," he strummed his guitar again.

"Whatever after, I think Daring is totally handsome. His hair is too hex for!" She started daydreaming of Daring choosing her over Apple when Sparrow's words snapped her out of her haze.

"Fine, don't believe me. I have to tune my guitar in any case." He jumped down from the tree and left her there on her own. She didn't know what she had said to offend him but it was obvious he was angry. Oh well. She had a party to get ready for.

* * *

Lizzie was singing to her adorable pet hedgehog while brushing her silky black and red hair out. Her roommate Duchess was nowhere to be seen. A Short black dress lay spread out on her duvet and her usual shoes were sitting at the foot of the bed but Duchess wasn't to be seen. Lizzie was upset, Duchess had promised to do her hair in a fishtail braid and help Lizzie complete her wonderlandiful outfit. She dug in her heart-shaped purse for the make-up she usually used to draw a red heart over one eye but all she came up with was a handful of playing cards. She sighed, at this rate she was never going to get to the party and dance with Alistair. Tonight they were going to one of the swankiest parties of the year. Briar Beauties Book-to-school party. It was the only time of the year Headmaster Grimm allowed a party that size on school grounds. Duchess burst into the room most unceremoniously. Her hair was completely messed up and part of her tulle skirt had ripped. She looked like she had just ran a marathon through the enchanted forest. She squealed like a little girl and swept up Lizzie's hedgehog to dance around the room with. The poor creature looked terrified. Lizzie cocked an eyebrow and looked at Duchess with a 'what the hell happened' look.

"Daring and Apple broke up! My man is single!" Duchess's eyes were bright and her cheeks were aflame. She was ecstatic and couldn't wait for the party. But she needed a shower. She had heard the break up and watched it happen earlier in the day and had chattered to Sparrow about Daring. He hadn't seemed as happy as her though. In fact he seemed rather cold towards her and left with the excuse of having to go tune his guitar before playing at the party that evening. That was the only blemish in her day. She had even gotten an A+ on her Princessology assignment when Apple only got an A. She washed her hair quickly and blew it out even faster so that Lizzie could french plait it quickly. She then did Lizzie's fishtail braid while she hawked on about Alistair. She had such a crush on him. Duchess smiled. At least one of her friends was happy. Other than Sparrow Lizzie was probably her best friend. She understood Lizzie well compared to some other people (read Apple). She and Lizzie had spent hours in a dress store looking for the right thing to wear. Lizzie was decked out crown to thigh in red. Her heels were so high Duchess wondered how she managed not to fall over. Duchess's dress was plain black fabric with thin rose patterns over it in tulle. Her heels were spotty black white thick heeled shoes so she could dance all night though her dress felt just a bit short. She dealt with it and she and Lizzie made their way down to the school's ballroom.

Briar's Book-To-School party was a blowout _every_ year. The music was always amazing, the refreshments were awesome and Briar somehow always managed to sneak alcohol into the party without Headmaster Grimm noticing. This year their was beer in every second flowerpot and the punch was spiked. The party was in full swing by the time Duchess and Lizzie got there. Lizzie giggled as Alistair came up to her and offered her his arm. She took it gladly and walked into the teenager filled room turning to wink at Duchess before becoming lost in the crowd. Duchess just shook her head. She scanned the room for Daring. It wasn't hard to find him. He was always surrounded by girls and stood out in contrast. He was leaning against a pot plant and sipping a glass of punch. He smiled and three of the girls surrounding him fainted dead away. Apple was nowhere near him. Duchess looked for the blonde bombshell in the crowd. She stood next to Briar near DJ Enchant. Her dress was long, gold and had a conservative neckline as usual. Briar was a different story altogether. Her hair was in a top knot and her rose coloured micro-mini dress showed so much cleavage that Hopper was practically drooling nearby. Duchess danced her way over to the punch bowl. People always assumed that since she did ballet she couldn't dance any other styles. On the contrary - Duchess danced hip-hop all the time just not usually in front of people. Parties were her time to shine.

The dateless girls and guys crowded around the punch bowl. If you couldn't dance you drank. If you could dance you drank anyway. She grabbed a glass and poured a glass of the stuff. She sipped it slowly. It tasted awful but it made the night seem even better. After two glasses Duchess felt brave enough to accept a dance from Humphrey Dumpty. All she hoped was that her wouldn't stand on her toes. By the time the clock struck midnight she had drunk three more glasses of punch, had danced with nearly every boy in the room and was feeling amazingly happy. Another boy asked her to dance. She vaguely recognised him before something clicked. She was dancing with Daring! He pulled her closer and she giggled tipsy-ly. The muse-ic had become a dull throb to her ears and she didn't focus on any other aspect of the party. They danced closer and closer until she could see very clearly into his swimming pool blue eyes. The music seemed to disappear and she leaned closer, closing her eyes slowly when she was yanked backwards with surprise. She turned to see Sparrow with a mad expression on his face. Daring stumbled away from her and looked to see Duchess being held away from him by Sparrow. He growled.

"Fine, I don't need her," he walked away through the crowd and Duchess looked at Sparrow confused and angry.

"What the hell was that for?! We were about to kiss!" She was angry at him for ruining her moment. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and called after Daring.

"He's just using you to get to Apple, Duchess." He said this with a sigh and she whipped her head around.

"How do you know? Are you psychic or something?" She shook her head and tried to go forward but Sparrow grabbed her arm again and pointed to the stage. Apple stood there with tears glistening in her eyes while Briar was buy trying to comfort her and keep an offending Hopper back.

"Look, Apple's upset and-"

"I don't care if she's upset! Let her cry for all I care!"

"No! Just listen to me for once in your life Duchess! Look, Daring's latched onto another girl now!" He turned her around to see Daring sucking face with a red-head. Duchess blinked and shook her head. This wasn't happening. She pushed Sparrow's hand off her arm and ran. She didn't care where. The alcohol was getting to her now. She pushed through the sea of people as Sparrow called after her. The room had started to Spin and she knew Sparrow was following her. She ran faster and burst into the hallway, flooding it with light as tears clouded her eyes.

"Just leave me alone!" She went to the best place to clear your head. The balcony at the very top of Ever After High.

* * *

She leaned on the ornate metal railing and tried to sort through the messy haze of memories from the awful night. It was cold out on that balcony alone at night but she relished in the cold. Her cheeks were burning and the breeze helped to cool the flame. Her eyes were probably red from crying. All those years she had thought Daring was the perfect prince but he was really just a skank all along. Sparrow had told her this, why didn't she believe him? Oh right, she was blinded by the perfect smile and charming demeanor. She started to feel sorry for Apple. Maybe what happened really wasn't her entire fault. But it was too late in any case. The damage had been done. Duchess didn't think she and Apple could ever be friends again. What about Sparrow? He must be so angry with her right now. Maybe he would never forgive her. She looked up at the starry sky. They said you could wish upon a star and your wish would come true. A star crossed the sky in a flash of golden light. A tear slid down her cheek as she stared into the night.

_I wish for a happily ever after. Please._


	7. Friends, Flowers and First Teams

**A/N!**

**Time for reviews!**

**Story Lover: The feels get me all the time! It's so overwhelming!**

**Anime Pop Circle: Well Lizzie is Duchess's dorm mate so I had to pair her with someone and who better than the person whose head she tries to cut off one day?**

**Donnie Gale: I just think that some of the characters in EAH aren't really teenagers most of the time. I think they needed a real life experience.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Friends, Flowers and First Teams

A stream of bright morning light somehow managed to get past the dorm's thick red velvet drapes. Duchess groaned and turned over in her bed. Her head was pounding with her hangover. Fuzzy memories of last night came back to her. She had to get up. Her first class today was Princessology and the White Queen was ruthless when it came to latecomers. Some girls said she was worse than Lizzie's mum. At least she cut you head off, the White Queen yelled it off. Duchess attempted to sit up but she couldn't and just fell back down onto her fluffy goose down pillow. Lizzie came out of the bathroom with her hair up in a towel, singing some random song with strange lyrics. She plopped herself down at her dressing table and starting doing her make up. Duchess decided that if Lizzie was up she should be up. She took a fairy long shower and didn't even bother with her hair. She felt like a real ballerina in her old dancing shoes with a bun on her head. She couldn't bear to wear heels. She'd be constantly tottering over. Everyone was buzzing with chatter about the party. Apparently Briar allowed Hopper to dance with her and he tried to kiss her. All the attention seemed to keep Briar awake.

"So, did he taste like pond water?" An over eager girl leaned closer so Briar could hear her question. Briar blushed, something less noticeable on her than most other girls.

"Well, actually it wasn't that bad," A few girls squealed and started talking excitedly. Apple leaned over and whispered in Briar's ear and the 2 of them giggled. A brazen girl went so far as to suggest that Briar must like Hopper.

"He is pretty cute even though he's so geeky. I wish a prince would pay me that kind of attention," the girl seemed wistful. Duchess just shook her head but regretted doing so immediately, her head ached. She watched the other girls laugh and smile without pain. How did they do it?

"Quiet girls, quiet. I have an assignment for you to complete before your Legacy Day," Professor Queen walked around the room handing each of them papers. Duchess had completely forgotten about Legacy Day! She only had about two weeks to prepare for that life changing decision now but she decided that for today she would forget about it, "Now, I would like all of you to find out about your family tree, anyone whom you are related to and a genealogical chart will be needed. You may even find you are related to some classmates distantly," The school 'bell' rang and people started to pack up. They all rose and curtsied to the queen and left. Duchess was jostled all through the hallways and by the time lunch arrived all she wanted was to go back to bed. Her usual meal felt different. It just wasn't to her liking. She got up from the seat early and as she when to put her tray away Sparrow caught her eye. She froze. He didn't look upset. He was completely neutral. Except for the moment before she faced him. From the corner of her eye she saw him. He was hunched over his tray and his fists were clenched. She turned away and ran. The room seemed to heat up until she couldn't bear it any longer. She had to get out.

* * *

The forest seemed colder. The shadows were darker than usual and the normally soothing sounds of forest animals frightened her. She could run faster in her flats but she knew that this little walk in the forest would ruin them. The tree was the first place she thought of. It was where she always sat. She had spent many a lonely afternoon huddled under that tree. But she couldn't go there now. He would find her easily. She turned down a path she didn't recognise. The trees grew closer together here and she kept slipping on the mud left over from the previous rain. She kept on walking until the forest opened up. A well sat in the middle of a clearing. The sunlight shone through the leaves on the trees overhead. She was cautious. Paths like these led to candy houses where withes lived. Witches loved to eat children. The well looked ordinary enough but she knew it was a wishing well. A real one, one that did grant the wish. No animals scurried here. No birds chirped in the trees. It was silent. Not even a breeze stirred the leaves. She approached the well and looked down it. It was pitch black and she knew no water lay at the bottom. Wish making was a dangerous thing. Loopholes and catches, careless wording and everything that can go wrong will. A coin was in her hand. It hadn't been there before. The wish called her. All she had to do was make a wish-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Duchess turned in surprise and the coin fell from her hand. Melting into the lush grass as if it never existed. Sound returned to the clearing. Birds flew overhead and a squirrel ran across the clearing in front of her. The spell had broken. Duchess shook her head as the fog that clouded it dissipated. It was Sparrow. He had his hands thrust into his pockets and was looking at her with an unreadable expression. She stammered, fumbling for the right words.

"Are you angry at me?" It wasn't the right thing to say. She should have said 'I'm sorry' or 'Please forgive me' but she had to know. He seemed hesitant but sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I was, but now I'm not. I'm still fairy angry at Daring though," his voice dipped low on Daring's name but Duchess felt relieved. At least Sparrow didn't hate her. She felt so relieved she launched herself at Sparrow who just managed to catch her and not topple over,"Whoa! Okay." He hugged her back even though a healthy blush spread across his face. Duchess realised what she was doing and let go.

"Sorry I just, um-" Sparrow laughed at her expression.

"It's fine, what're friends for?" He punched her in the shoulder lightly and smiled. Something about that phrase bothered her a bit but she couldn't tell what it was, "So, I guess you're over Daring now?" He sounded slightly hopeful. They started walking away from the strange clearing and it's wishing well.

"I think so. I just always thought he was so perfect. It's kind of a shock you know?" It was weird how easily they fell back into old habits after what Duchess had worried was the fight that ended their friendship.

"Yeah, thing is I know exactly what kind of guy Daring is. I've experienced it before," Duchess did a double-take and stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me? 'Experienced it before'? Explain this concept to me, I don't understand," Sparrow felt awkward.

"Well, um, what I meant to say was-"

"That you were just as bad with girls before?" She'd always had a sneaking suspicion that he was a player. It made sense. He sang and played the guitar. He was a perfect gentleman - at times.

"Well, I wouldn't say _just _as bad but- Yeah I was," Duchess shook her head and smiled. She turned back to take a final look at the clearing but it had disappeared. There was no trace of it. An illusion. No, it couldn't just be gone. She must just not be able to see it. She refocused on her conversation with Sparrow.

"It's okay, as long as you've changed your ways," He nodded and pressed a hand to his chest.

"Thief's honor," He winked.

"I thought thieves didn't have any honor," She poked him in the chest. He laughed.

"Well, usually we don't but I do as the next Robin Hood solemnly swear," He took off his fedora and looked up into the sky to show sincerity as Duchess snickered, "That I have changed my player ways and shall never," Duchess was barely hold her laugh in now, "EVER play with another girl's heart," He bowed low and Duchess clapped for his amazing performance. It was moments like these that made her forget all about the Legacy Day drama. It felt good to have a real friend. Duchess smiled as she watched him talk animatedly about his skill with a bow and arrow.

Who said a thief and cursed girl couldn't be friends?

* * *

The rest of the week passed without a single sighting of Daring. Duchess barely though about him or the mess of a party. Today was basketball trials in Grimmnastics and she had to get her head in the game.

Basketball was the sport of choice at EAH. The 1st team was praised for their skills every time there was a match. The school's biggest rival was Once Upon a Time Private School or sellOUTs as some of the more rowdy fans called them. The guys at that school played ruff. If you weren't naturally tall (without the 4 inch heels) they simply passed the ball right over your head and you didn't stand a chance. Duchess was lucky to be tall and used to being on her toes. Apple didn't even bother with Basketball. She was more of an extreme crocheter. The boys and girls played together. It wasn't always that way. Basketball used to be a boys only sport until a couple of years ago a girl named Astoria Hedge decided it wasn't fair and campaigned against Grimm's rule. Things got messy and eventually she got pulled out of school but it was too late. The girls rose up against the unfairness and were allowed to play. Duchess always owned the court. Vice-captain was always her spot since captain was usually a boy. Trials were tough. They immediately eliminated the noobs that couldn't run in the fitness portion. Those who tripped over their own feet in agility and then came the toughest section. Some people argued that flexibility was pointless in basketball. Why do we need to bend over? Well it was necessary. Duchess laughed as she put her foot behind her back while people were struggling to reach their toes.

"Wow, do my eyes deceive me or is it the great Duchess Swan?" Duchess looked up to see the face of Daring above her. She sneered and continued to stretch, ignoring him completely. He sat down beside her and leaned in towards her to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry for the _interruption _the other day. Maybe we can continue where we left off?" She growled and turned to face the smug faced Daring.

"Go away you two-faced sleaze," she got up and brushed herself off. Daring did the same and followed her as she walked towards the water cooler.

"C'mon Duchess, don't be like that. You weren't so cold towards me a couple days ago," he came up right behind her as she attempted to get a cup of water.

"She said go away Daring. Now be a good little prince and run along," Sparrow appeared from the other side of the basketball court and shoved Daring away, assuming a protective stance next to Duchess. Daring looked at Sparrow as if he was something that crawled out of the gutters.

"Oh look, it's your thief in stolen armor. She doesn't want the likes of you," Daring crossed his arms and smirked, obviously pleased with his little retort.

"Well at least I don't-" Duchess sighed and stepped between them. She looked at Sparrow with a 'please, is this really necessary?' expression.

"Calm down boys, we're here to play the game, not to hate the players," she turned and sauntered off towards the stands to say hi too Lizzie. Daring and Sparrow watched her go.

"That girl has a fine ass," Sparrow slapped Daring across the face and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how Daring was related to his brother.

"Okay kiddies, I want this game to be fair. No magic, no potions and certainly no swords. Last year we lost an entire bag of game balls to a rogue sword. I'll split you up to make this fair, no choosing sides," they were split so that there were an equal amount of boys and girls on each team. Duchess was on the same team as Sparrow and Daring was on the opposite team. She looked around at her other team mates. They had Cerise and Lily-Bo-Peep, both really good players but they also had Humphrey Dumpty who could fall over practically anything. The other team had Cupid, Hunter and Faybelle who was usually cheering instead of playing but probably had some moves she couldn't wait to use. They had a better team but Duchess knew she was a better player.

Halfway through the game Cupid's hair came undone and her pink curls just happened to be in Cerise's way and she attempted to get to the net. The rest of the game was very back and forth, both teams scoring often. By the time the game was nearly over the score was tied. Duchess had two options, give it all she got and take the ball all the way to the net or pass it around until someone got close enough to score. She decided the latter was the best plan and passed the ball to Lily who then continued passing until the game was suddenly thrown into chaos.

"Help!" Lily shouted out as she fell over nothing. The ball flew out of her hands. It's sudden and if anything, Faybelle's smirk iwas enough to convince Duchess of what went wrong, but it was too late. The ball hit her smack in the middle of her forehead with much more force that Lily could ever exert even if she hadn't fallen in the process. Duchess landed flat on her back, knocking the wind out of her and as her head hit the ground there was a sickening crack. Everything was blurred and her last memory was of seeing Sparrow's worried face above her before she sinks into the darkness.

* * *

"I think she's waking up!" Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked against the harsh white light. Trying to sit up was the first thing on her mind but she lay back down instantly. The throb of her head was even worse than her party hangover. She groaned and took in the excited face of her roommate above her.

"Ooh! Duchess you've missed _so_ much! There's this rumor going around the school about Legacy Day and-"

"Godmother Lizzie, give the girl some room to breath," The sweet voice had laughter in it. Lizzie shrunk back a little bit.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bother you it's just- well never mind," Duchess smiled a tiny bit and tried to sit up again. She gritted her teeth in pain but managed and Lizzie adjusted the bed. She looked behind Lizzie to see Apple, of all people.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was croaky, it was obvious she hadn't had anything to drink in a long time. Apple sighed and came forward. Lizzie stepped back but gave Duchess a 'I'm here if you need me' look.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, you've been asleep for the past three days Duchess," Three days? She must have missed so much work! That meant that she only had a week and a half to prepare for Legacy Day.

"What happened? I can't remember."

"Well you were playing basketball and Lily fell and dropped the ball and it hit you in the middle of your forehead and it was like one of those 'off with your head' moments. Then Daring went to you and offered to give you CPR but Sparrow punched him and blamed him for not seeing Faybelle's spell coming and he carried you to the sanatorium. He sat next to you all through the first night and then Apple convinced him to get some sleep," Lizzie said this all in one breath. People may think she's just a quiet wonderlander but sheesh can that women talk. Duchess was shocked. Sparrow had stayed with her? Everything was just so confusing. She needed a break from all of this drama.

"Well I'm glad you're okay Duchess but I have a Kingdom Management class in 5 minutes so I need to be going," Apple hugged Duchess lightly and smiled at her. She waved her princess-y wave and left the room. Duchess was amazed at her. Not even an apology. Must be part of her 'duty to all royals' thing. Lizzie sat down next to her and started explaining what she missed.

"Raven has gone crazy. Like not Mad Hatter crazy but like, CRAZY crazy. She's been trying to find a way to not pledge without disappearing from the fairy tale world. Apple been going crazy ever since and the idea has been spreading like wildfire. Apparently a royal and a rebel are dating! How mad is that?" Duchess felt like telling Lizzie that the rumors were true but she was too stuck on what Lizzie had said about Raven. Not pledging? That was really crazy. What if she went poof! And just didn't exist anymore? Then she processed what Lizzie had said.

"Well actually A-"

"Duchess? You're awake!" Just as she was about to tell Lizzie all about Ashlynn and Hunter Sparrow walked into the room. He looked surprised as if he hexpected to see her brain dead, lying on the bed like Apple would one day. Lizzie looked back and forth between them both and smiled wickedly.

"I'll just give you two a moment to 'catch up'," She slunk out of the room behind Sparrow. They stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. Sparrow tried to say something but he just closed and opened his mouth like a fish. Duchess spoke first.

"So, I heard that you were my knight in shining armor then?" The awkward tension dissipated as he laughed heartily and came over to her bedside.

"Yeah, so I guess Lizzie told you the story hey?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, though I can't believe you punched Daring Charming. Didn't he sue you for damage to his face or something?" She laughed. Knowing Daring and his vain-ness he probably did.

"Well not really. I did get detention though. After I finished scrubbing the front steps of the school I got you these. I know their your favourites and this room looks really dull," He handed her a bouquet of waterlilies. The were pink and delicate and smelt amazing. She looked towards her small bedside table. There in a glass vase sat withering red roses. _Lizzie and her roses,_ She took them out, careful not to prick her fingers and layed the lilies in the vase. She smiled at Sparrow. He really did know her well.

"So, what happened after I nearly died? Did Coach Gingerbread pick teams?" She was upset that she hadn't been there to see the sad faces of the rejects. She probably was one of them now.

"Yeah he did, apparently he thinks that taking a ball to the head like that and not dying is a very worthy thing. You made 1st," Duchess squealed, which she instantly regretted because it made her head throb. That meant she had a shot at captain.

"What team did you make?"

"1st of course. I am awesome. And the best thing is that since I broke Daring's nose he can't play! Something to do with keeping up appearances," He grinned his cheeky lop-sided smile and pull out his chair, "I kind of have to go, my detention isn't technically over."

"Wait, Sparrow? Can you come here for a second?" He came closer and knelt next to her bed.

"What is it Duchess? Grimm's gonna tan my hide for skiving off deten-" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He deserved it for defending her from Daring. He blushed, Something she had never seen before.

"Um, see you later, bye!" He ran from the room and Duchess giggled. Boys.

Meanwhile...

"Yes! Finally I do something right!" Sparrow punched the air as Headmaster Grimm rounded the corner.

"Mr Hood, I thought you were serving detention today. Be off with you! And two extra days." Sparrow slumped in defeat.

"Aww man..."


	8. Lies, Letters and Legacies

**Review Time!**

**I'd just like to thank everyone that has stuck with me since the beginning. I know most authors give this speech at the end of books but I think Average Everyday Sane Psycho needs recognition. As do Story Lover and Anime Pop Circle and a bunch of other people who read but didn't review. I think that you guys really motivated me so thank you! Virtual choc-chip cookies for everyone! I am contemplating writing a short (2,500 words tops) one-shot of Swan Thief for you guys so if that's what you want please say so. I'll also take suggestions but I have a really good idea in my head right now so... **

**Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Lies, Letters and Legacies

Duchess was allowed out of the sanatorium after two more days. She was so bored and all she had to do was thronework. Lizzie came and visited her often to give her updates on the whole Apple/Raven debacle. Apparently Raven was still hunting for a way to stop from disappearing without signing the book. Duchess had spent a long time staring at the ceiling thinking about that. What would happen if she didn't sign the book? No one would care most likely. Maybe she wouldn't, but there was always the drag off ending up as a nonexistent person. She had so much work to do for her Princessology assignment but all the things she needed were in the library so the moment they let her out of the room she ran there. The forest would have been her first choice but she only had a week left to complete the project.

* * *

"Shh! Quiet!" The evil step-librarians shushed everyone in the room as Duchess walked through the stacks. She had no idea where to begin. She thought her story was a good place to start so she found an old beaten up copy of it and sat down on the comfiest chair she could find before starting her dark tale. The words were becoming blurrier byt the minute. Maybe she really hadn't had enough sleep lately. She yawned and soon she was far away from the library. In a dream world of her own.

"Hey, Duchess? Are you asleep?" Someone was whispering into her ear. She was so comfy and warm though so she just swatted them away. She mumbled and snuggled further into the couch, "Duchess! The library's about to close for lunch!" She groaned and opened her sleep heavy eyes. There stood Sparrow in front of her. The room was brightly lit and there was no-one there but the two of them and the librarians.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin my nap?" She grumbled and got up slowly. She was hungry and secretly grateful to Sparrow for waking her up in time for lunch.

"Come on lazy child, if you miss lunch you might end up as anorexic as Faybelle," Cheerleaders were always thin but Faybelle was painfully so. Duchess was constantly under corset conditions so she had a very thin waist which sometime made it hard to find a dress that fitted properly. She shuddered thinking about how thin Faybelle was.

The castleteria was loud and bright with people getting up and mingling regularly. Duchess just got some fish and a greek salad. As hungry as she was she couldn't afford any extra weight. It was hard being a ballerina at times. You had to be strict with your diet and practice was mandatory. She almost forgot that she had a rehearsal for her Legacy Day concert that afternoon. She knew the concert was important but right now she couldn't be bothered. She and Sparrow didn't usually sit together. He sat with Hunter, Dexter and the other guys while she sat with Lizzie and occasionally Kitty or Maddie. Today they sat together and chatted about the whole legacy Day thing since Sparrow had some experience with it.

"Well it doesn't really feel like anything really. Kind of strange like you don't really need to worry about how your life goes anymore. But for you it could go any way. Last year Ginger Witch didn't really want to sign but she ended up being pressured into doing it by the threat of going 'poof'. I kind of felt sorry for her," Duchess was curious because she knew Ginger vaguely. The poor girl must have felt so bad about ending up eating innocent kids.

"Do you think Raven's going to pledge?" It was the question on everyone's mind since the first Legacy Day rehearsal when she had ran from the podium. Apple had run away crying soon after. Apparently Grimm had tasked her with keeping Raven on track but it was obviously not going well. Sparrow seemed to have an internal debate.

"Well, judging by the way the way her fairy tale goes I don't think so. I mean, who would pledge to do something they know is going to ruin their life?" Duchess nodded. Maybe she should start thinking that way. So far everything that she had hexpected to be a certain way was exactly the opposite. Lizzie was supposed to be someone who hated everyone that disagreed with her and chopped off their heads. Daring was supposed to be perfect in every way and a perfect gentleman and Sparrow- well, Sparrow was supposed to be a no-good thief who ended up pretty much ruining the lives of the rich. She couldn't imagine Lizzie as a ruthless and tyrannical ruler or Daring caring about someone other than himself. And Sparrow was just so... Sparrow.

"Do you think I should pledge?" The question startled her. She hadn't meant to say it aloud. She just needed someone's opinion. It was eating her up on the inside. Sparrow looked at her sympathetically.

"It isn't my choice Duchess, I know you'll do the right thing," he smiled one of his lop-sided smiles and started to get up. Duchess didn't know what to say. She really needed to make a decision.

"Where are you going?" She blurted this out as he got up.

"I have a band rehearsal in a a couple of minutes and I need to fetch my guitar from my dorm, you wanna come?" Duchess nervously looked around the room. None of the girls who danced with her were there, they had probably left the lunch hall early to go and warm up or something. She couldn't decide on her legacy but she needed a break in any case.

"I'm coming," He grinned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her after him up only two flights of stairs,"You guys are so lucky you don't have so many stairs to climb," she giggled as he covered her eyes. He led her through a pair of white doors and into his room.

"Okay, you can open your eyes... now!" She opened her eyes and he removed his hands. The room was entirely done in black wallpaper and on what was presumably his side of the room guitars hung on the wall. They were all shapes, sizes and colours. On the other side of the room a drum set stood and a boy with white-blonde hair sat on the bed with enormous headphones on staring at a laptop screen. He looked up to see Sparrow and Duchess standing by the door and took off his headphones.

"So Sparrow, introduce me to your 'friend'," He said friend as if it held a different meaning.

"Tucker," Sparrow pointed to the blonde boy, "Duchess," he pointed to her. Duchess offered her hand and Tucker sprung off the bed and shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you Duchess, Sparrow's told me so much," Sparrow looked away as if trying to avoid questioning.

"He has huh? I'm interested, what did he say? Hopefully nothing bad."

"Well actually he-"

"Okay, I think you're both properly introduced, we have a band practice to go to," Sparrow grabbed Tucker by the collar and dragged him away to talk to him. Duchess giggled and walked around the room. A dusty keyboard sat in the corner of the room. She brushed the dust off of it and tapped a key. It made a sorry sound and she grimaced. Her mother used to play for her when she practiced ballet at home. She knew some notes of the song her mother loved to sing to her but she was very rusty.

"Ready to go, c'mon Duchess," She turned to see Tucker jump from the window and Sparrow with one leg hooked over the sill, "We always take the window, Grimm hates seeing instruments outside of the muse-ic room," He jumped out and Duchess went towards the sill. There was a blanket of trees below and not getting hurt wasn't a guarantee. She shrugged and dropped, changing half way and flying down to the boys. She changed back to normal and straightened her dress. Tucker whistled.

"You never told me she could do that man!" Sparrow shook his head.

"Whatever after, we need to go. The guys'll be waiting."

Band practice was interesting, to say the least.

* * *

Duchess danced down the halls. She never really walked. Something Sparrow pointed out to her the other day. She did occasionally hit someone on the way to class but they were minor incidents to say the most. She twirled around a corner and bumped quite literally into Apple White. She landed on the floor with a thump and looked up to see Apple standing there.

"Oh, it's you," Duchess's tone was flat, "Sorry 'your majesty' I wasn't looking where I w-" Apple grabbed her wrist, pulled her up and dragged her into the nearest empty classroom.

"Woah!" It took Duchess's eyes some time to adjust to the darkness of the room but once they did she looked over at Apple. She looked disheveled. Her usually bright eyes were dull and her dress was wrinkled. She didn't carry herself as well as she used to; in fact her shoulders were rather hunched. She looked as if she hadn't slept in a hundered years.

"You are pledging right? It's not like you really have a choice," Apple looked at Duchess hexpectantly. Duchess took a step back. Apple's accusatory glare was unnerving. Duchess didn't know how to respond. She had been more and more uncertain about Legacy Day recently. She decided to rather avoid the question.

"Why do you care Miss Prissy Knickers? It's not like my destiny affects your's," Duchess crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. Apple sighed and rubbed her arm. She looked really tired, like she had been dealing with bitches all week.

"Look Duchess, I know we never really worked all that stuff out but-"

"That _stuff_? Oh no you don't Apple White, you are not going to shove all our problems under a rug like this is one of those inconsequential crushes another boy has on you. Goodbye Apple. Hope you have fun with your 'Happily Ever After'!" Duchess tried to leave the room before she exploded but Apple grabbed her forearm with incredible strength for such a petite girl.

"No, Duchess. This time you are going to listen to me. I've had enough of your BS to last me a lifetime. You are going to pledge even if I have to forge your signature for you. Everyone has a role to play, you can't just abandon yours," Apple threw Duchess's arm down and walked out of the empty classroom with as much dignity as she could muster. Duchess stared blankly after her. Apples' harshness scared her. She wasn't anything like the girl she thought she knew. Duchess needed to clear her head.

* * *

The halls were empty because everyone was in class already. Duchess decided that she would simply skip class. She walked calmly down the hallways with her head held high. If it looked like she had a purpose then it would be less likely she got caught. She had only one close call. Just as Grimm came around the corner she hid herself behind the thick velvet drapes. She had to flatten her skirt to avoid looking suspicious. The upper corridors and stairs were deserted though. She snuck into her dorm and exhaled as soon as the door was closed. She needed to lie down. Apple's little _talk_ scared her. She jumped onto her bed only to receive a mouthful of feathers. She spat out the feathers and pushed herself up. Her dress! She hopped off the bed and stared at the dress. It reminded her of just how close she was to Legacy Day. She had gone for a dress fitting just 3 days ago with Lizzie and here they had already delivered the dress. The bodice had to be re-fitted because she had started to wear looser corset's than when she was at home. Lizzie had insisted on twirling around the shop with her dress on as the dressmakers stuck pins into and loosened parts of Duchess's dress. She understood then why Briar hated needles.

The dress was beautiful and frightening at the same time. The bodice was midnight black with white ribbon and was down with swirling patterns. The bottom half was completely ballerina. The tulle fanned out in an arc of black and white. A pair of white ballet heels with winding white ribbon lay next to it. A full high collar was made up of white feathers and her white silk cape lay underneath it. A gold heart-shaped brooch with a pink gemstone set into it was pinned to the dress. A letter was underneath it. She recognised the brooch. It was her mother's most treasured possession. Every Legacy Day the kids wore something of their parents and her mother must have thought the brooch was the most significant thing to give her.

She unpinned the brooch and unfurled the letter. The parchment smelt like the lavender that grew near their home. It was written in her mother's italic hand with a silver inked quill. She read it through and gasped. She dropped the letter like it was one fire. It might as well have been. She backed away from it slowly and reached for the doorknob behind her. He eyes shone with unshed tears. She pulled the door back and ran through it, slamming the door as hard as she could as if it would make the curling parchment disappear. She ran down flights of stairs and through the crowds of people leaving their classrooms. They were oblivious to Duchess even though she was trying to fight her way through them. She took the school's front steps two at a time. Dark clouds gathered above her as the sky rumbled ominously with the sound of thunder. She didn't even look to see where she was going as she made her flight into the forest. She knew the path almost too well. When she reached the stream she didn't even contemplate going round. She waded straight through and ruined her shoes but she couldn't care less. She huddled under the tree that had protected her so many times. She pulled her legs towards herself in an attempt to keep out the cold wind that tugged at the loose strands of her hair. It whispered to her sadly as the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" She whispered to the sky as the first raindrops fell. A silver tear ran down her cheek as Duchess's heart broke for the first time in her life. All she could think was that she should start learning to accept heart-break. It would never stop hurting. The sky wept with her as the tree tried it's best to protect the heart-broken girl with the haunted eyes.


	9. D-Day

**Review Time!**

**Sorry for all the mystery last chapter, I know lots of people must be confused but all shall be revealed in time. **

**Anime Pop Circle : Definitely, mean-girls always have more chance for backstory than the lovey-dovey nice ones. I can't tell you though, sorry!**

**Too Much Sarcasm : I've half written it already but it goes with a picture than I'm busy doodling out. I should have it done by the end of the week (no promises :))**

**Story Lover : Weird since I just did 'The Jabberwocky' in English! Maybe you do but you'll just have to wait and see! And virtual cookies are awesome.**

**The Lady Geek : The end of this chapter will tell all.**

**MojoRising : Thanks for _finally_ reading but you seriously need to watch the webisodes because you have no idea who's who.**

**Go and read now...**

* * *

Chapter 9 - D-Day

The next couple days were a blur for Duchess. Her mother's words raced through her mind. Everyone around her was chattering with excitement. Apple was running around trying to get everything ready for Legacy Day in time. Duchess was practicing for the concert but she just couldn't get into it. She had too much on her mind. Signs covered every inch of space available for Apple to pin up her obnoxious posters.

Come to this year's Legacy Day!

Our future queen Apple White shall be pledging!

Don't miss this amazing event!

Duchess got a bitter taste in her mouth every time she read one of those posters. Apple hadn't even looked her way since their little skirmish in the empty classroom the other day. Everything was just going so fast. Duchess felt like she was sitting at a train station waiting for a train that came and left to fast for her to get on. She walked through the quad carrying her binder in an old denim sling bag she found in the back of her closet. It was bright and had multi-coloured buttons and beads sown onto it. She made it one Summer when visiting Wonderland as a child and decided to use it. Classes became more and more unimportant to her. All she could focus on was the 'To pledge or not to pledge?' gossip going around the school. Apparently you could avoid signing the book and still be around to tell the tale but Duchess was still wary. Apple's word words played in her head on a loop. Would she really do something like that if she refused to sign? No, she shouldn't be ridiculous. Raven was taking up all of Apple's time. Duchess noticed that Raven was trying to avoid any sort of confrontation with Apple by hiding in any place she could find. Once Raven stumbled into the charmitorium while Duchess was practicing alone.

"Duchess! Can you help me hide from Apple?" Duchess was taken aback by the question. Raven never talked to her. She was suspicious. Was she trying to recruit her for her band of rebels? "Please, if she finds me she'll start pressuring me into pledging again," Raven pleaded with her and Duchess became so annoyed she decided to help her and get it over with.

"Fine, just stop your whining," Duchess didn't mean to be a hater, especially since Raven was the only princess with a fate nearly as bad as her's. She dragged Raven to the old dressing rooms and towards an ancient door set in the wall, "This leads to the girl's restrooms on the top floor. I suggest you hang out in my dorm. The door's unlocked and Apple won't go near there so you shouldn't be found," Duchess took a rusty silver key from her powder box on her dressing table and unlocked the old door. The corridor was dark and dusty. Raven seemed hesitant to go through it, "Lux et via, invenire semitam!" The tunnel lit up in the path to take at Duchess's words and she smirked, "You're not the only one with magic Raven."

"Thanks," Raven smiled gratefully and started into the tunnel.

"Wait!" Raven turned to look at Duchess. She felt awkward for asking this question but felt it was necessary, "Did you find a way to avoid signing the book without, you know," She couldn't bear saying it.

"Yeah, you don't have to sign the book, apparently there's something wrong with it. Just be careful okay?"

"I should be careful? You're the one who's wondering around in the school catacombs. Just follow the lit path, don't turn any other way or you might never come up," Duchess had to warn her, that place was worse than the labyrinth. Raven descended into the tunnels and the door banged shut behind her. Duchess slipped the key back into her powder box and went back out to the stage. Hopefully Raven would take her advice. Apple came running into the room in a panic.

"Have you seen Raven?" She looked frantic, Duchess shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"Not a trace."

* * *

The clock seemed to move faster the more nervous Duchess became. What Raven had said was stuck in her head. She had a chance. Legacy Day started at Sunset. The school halls were polished until gleaming. Doves set up flower garlands and the podium was completely glammed up for the evening of glitz and glamour. They were given 3 hours to prepare. Some girls complained that this wasn't enough time to get ready but the teachers were persistent. Duchess walked tiredly to her dorm. Many girls were talking to each other from opposite side of the corridors while blow drying their hair or shining their shoes. They stopped for a moment as she walked past and then continued gossiping behind her. Her dorm was silent. The blinds were drawn. She made no sound as she walked towards her mirror. She knew Lizzie was with Kitty. She looked strange in the dim light. Her eyes were barely visible. They looked worried. She looked paler than she should have. The dorm door burst open and Duchess jumped away from her reflection. It smiled a cold smile just as she turned even though Duchess's mouth was open.

"Oh Duchess! I didn't mean to startle you, don't I look gorgeous!" Lizzie did a spin to emphasize the pouffe of the dress. Duchess smiled lightly. Her own dress was hung in her closet. Lizzie helped her lace it up as she tied the long, winding ribbons up her legs. She felt terrified at the image in her mirror. Her face was pale. Pearls hung from her neck in thin strands and her cape had a slight train. She looked wickedly beautiful but the terror in her eyes ruined the image completely. The walk down to the quad felt less exciting and more like a funeral procession with each step she took. Grimm stood behind the podium with a look of grim (no pun intended) determination set on his face. The book sat in front of him. Duchess felt a lump in her throat and struggled to swallow it. Fairy tales filed in to take their places in the legendary ceremony. Duchess stared at the magic mirrors suspended in mid-air above the podium. She would be shown in there. She sat down in the stark white chair assigned to her. She would go 13th. Such an unlucky number. Grimm waited for everyone to sit down. He stared at the crowd. Raven looked too nervous. Apple was fumbling with her hands. Holly O'Hair was flipping her braid back and forth, trying to choose whether to have it over one shoulder or behind her back. Grimm cleared his throat. All faces turned to him.

"Welcome, students and parents to this year's Legacy Day," his voice was emotionless as he detailed what the ceremony was about but it became dark and heavy when he uttered his last few words.

"Legacies are what hold the fairy tale world upright. If one doesn't not follow the path set before them the world is put out of balance. Keep this in mind as you pledge to your fate this evening ladies and gentlemen," He stepped away from the podium and people clapped hesitantly. Duchess felt unnerved by his words. It was as if he was forcing them to pledge or the entire world would collapse. One by one students climbed those dreaded stairs to sign away they're free will. Finally it was her turn. Her heart beat loudly in her own ears as she climbed the steps towards her own sorrow. Her legs were barely able to carry her own weight. She stopped in front of the podium and looked down on all the faces of people that had already signed. Lizzie and Hunter were amongst them. She gulped and tried to look brave.

"I am Duchess Swan, Daughter of Odette and I am ready to pledge my destiny," her voice faultered on ready. A silver key with swan engravings appeared in the air and she reached out tentatively to hold it. She inserted it into the lock and the book's cover faded into white. A black feather appeared in the centre. The pages blew forwards even though the air was still. It came to rest on her tale.

"Swan Lake," she whispered to herself. Strangely a mirror did not appear in front of her like for the others. She was momentarily confused and took as step towards the book. Her foot met nothingness and she fell into darkness. The world spun away from her as the feathers wrenched themselves free from her dress. She didn't know which way was up or down. She heard voices. Her own voice among them. She hit the ground suddenly. She felt breathless and she didn't know where she was. She opened her eyes and looked around. No, she did know where she was. She got up and moved towards the lake water. It was crystal clear and cool to the touch. She could hear sobs coming closer to her but she didn't have time to hide. Someone broke through the bushes and came to rest next to the lake. She didn't know who it was but the girl looked familiar. She turned and Duchess gasped, scrabbling backwards. It was her face. Exactly the same in every way. But this girl looked anguished and in pain. She looked around and noticed the sun about to set. She knew this part in the tale. The girl, herself, shivered and whispered to herself.

"No, no. Not again. I won't do it," The girl pulled out a silver dagger from the folds of her skirt. Duchess's eyes widened in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen. She tried to stop the girl. She tried to pry the dagger from her hands but her hand just passed clean through. The girl turned towards Duchess as if she could see her and smiled with tears in her eyes. Then she plunged the dagger into her stomach and cried out. Duchess clutched her own stomach. The pain was unbearable. The girl let go of the dagger and fell over. She looked up at the sky with sad eyes.

"Please," She begged the ghost she knew was there, a ghost of her past, "Tell him I love him, but I couldn't stop fate," The girl closed her eyes and smiled like she was finally free of her demons. She had cast them off and never had to worry again. Duchess felt herself succumb to the darkness. _No, _she was thinking frantically_, she didn't tell me who. _

Duchess felt the spinning darkness once again and tried to take a step forward only to find herself upright once again. Standing in front of the book as a black quill appeared in the air. She looked around. Where did the meadow go? Where was the lake and her future self? She was still shaking from the vision. She stared at the quill in choking fear. She wouldn't sign if that was what was to become of her. But something came over her. It was magic, black magic. It made her mouth feel like sandpaper and she watched helplessly as her hand stretched out and grabbed the quill. Her name was signed slowly. The moment dragged on forever as she tried in vain to stop. The final line was made and the ink glowed a bloody scarlet. She dropped the quill as if it burned her hand and sure enough a long thin burn strip was there. A cold laugh echoed through her head and she screamed soundlessly. The book slammed shut and she knew it was too late. She ran from the podium and back into the school. People watched her run but no-one bothered to follow her. Next up to the podium was Apple White. Duchess wasn't significant. Duchess threw down her cape and ripped the pearls from her neck. The girl's screams echoed in her head and she every time she blinked she saw herself plunge a dagger into her stomach. Everything was so wrong. She wasn't supposed to die.

Her mother was right. Fate wasn't yours to control.


	10. After Ever After

**PLEASE READ ME!**

**Okay, so people have been asking me questions so I just wanna clear things up.**

**Duchess said 'I'm not suppose to die!' because I chose the PG version of Swan Lake originally because otherwise she never would have been born. I have read Swan Lake guys. I did the research. Also I can't tell you what's in the letter! I want to really badly but I have to save that piece of info for a later chapter.**

**Review Time!**

**The Lady Greek : Ewww, I hate spitballs! Please! You have to wait and see. I just have a penchant for angst.**

**Story Lover : I would never cuss someone out for saying the Lord's name. I know some people are like that but I'm Christian so... Of course it's not the end! I'll probably pull another 5 chapters after this.**

**Anime Pop Circle : Everything is explained above ^UP^**

**Myths and Madness : Why thank you! I enjoy writing angst but transition between that and other emotions annoys me.**

**Now you may read...**

* * *

Chapter 10 - After Ever After

The whole event was in shambles. After Raven refused to pledge everything started unraveling backwards. People ran screaming around the school. Flocks of angry-minded parents were banging on Grimm's door. The Royals ball was not at all fun because everyone was worrying. Duchess still had the faint metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She sat atop the castle's highest tower not fearing should she fall, watching everything go crazy. How had Raven done it? Had the magic tried to restrain her as well? It obviously didn't unless she somehow managed to break it's control. She looked at her hand. The burn mark was still there. What had happened? She was still trying to muddle her way through what had actually transpired that evening. She was wearing an ancient white dress, her ball gown in tatters on her dorm's floor. The strings of pearls broken and scattered in the hallway. Feathers covered everything in her room. She didn't know what had come over her. Her life was in chaos and seemed she wasn't the only one. Apple ran into the forest crying sometime earlier. Ashlynn looked slightly relieved that she hadn't gotten a chance to pledge. She hadn't signed away her love. Duchess sighed and stood. She was barefoot and her hair was no longer contained in it usual ponytail. If anyone had to see her they would think she was a savage. Her cheeks were still stained with tears but her eyes weren't so red anymore. The cold air had given her goosebumps and she decided it was time to go and get a proper look at the damage.

* * *

Duchess looked around. She a beautiful ebony-haired woman arguing with Headmaster Grimm near his office. A stark-faced man with white blonde hair stood next to her with his arms crossed. She recognised them as Snow White and her prince charming. The woman looked exactly like Apple, maybe slightly taller, and was impeccably dressed. Duchess felt awkward with her raggedy look near this woman. She started to understand how Raven's mom must have felt in comparison to her. And everyone did compare them. Even in her slightly older state she was gorgeous. Duchess sort of wished her hair was that dark again but it would never be the colour she was born with. She crept past the group and up the stairs towards the girl's dormitories. She could hear the shouting before she saw it.

"How _could _you? It was going to be the best night of her life! You are just as, as _heartless _as your mother!" Briar sat in the pooling fabric of her dress, attempting to console a sobbing Apple White.

"I am not! My mother isn't heartless, she's just, hard to understand! None of you know anything!" Raven looked menacing with that dark look on her face.

"Why Raven? Why did you do it? Now I might- I," She started on a fresh round of tears. She kept sniffling and using her skirt to dab at her face. Duchess just stood still and watched. No-one seemed to notice her.

"Gosh Apple, it's not like you're gonna die or something, stop crying!" Cerise walked past the fighting girls and winked at Raven. Duchess stepped back for her to pass and Maddie noticed her.

"Duchess!" Maddie was the only cheery person in the corridor, "What are you doing here? Have you come for tea?" She batted her eyelids and brought out a teapot in offering. Duchess blinked and shook her head. Her curls bounced, alerting her to the fact that wasn't currently socially acceptable.

"No thanks Maddie, maybe another time."

"You!" Apple turned back towards Raven, "See! Even _Duchess _pledged and she has just about the same fate as you! Tell her Duchess! Tell her that she should have pledged!" Duchess didn't know what to do. She felt trapped. Like she could either run into the lion's den or give herself to the pack of wolves.

"I-" Briar cut her off, sensing her indecision. The same indecision that she was glad to be saved from by the cancelling of Legacy Day.

"Yeah, I have to sleep for 100 years while all of my friends die of old age, how do you think that'll feel for me? Really Raven, you don't have the worst future, Raven looked like she didn't know what to say. Duchess didn't know what to say either. Raven looked at her with a frown on her face.

"Back me up her Duchess," She was using the 'we share a happily never after' thing to make her agree with her views.

"I'm going to bed," Duchess pushed past her and walked down the hallway. No-one cared if she pledged or not, just as she had surmised. What was the point of all the craziness? She needed a night to calm down but as she slipped under the covers she worried about what images would run in her mind.

* * *

She was running.

Everything was black.

She kept tripping on the long trailing hem of her dress. Her heart was beating at a million pages a minute. Her hair was in a bun atop her head. Point shoes were on her feet but their ribbons trailed behind her. She didn't know what she was running from, just that she had to get away. Cold laughter echoed from everywhere so she didn't know where to go. A wave of cold hit her, it was sharp and cut her skin like a knife. She stopped and dropped to her knees. Curling into a ball she screamed. The swirling darkness came closer to her and engulfed her frame. She was back by the lake, watching herself commit suicide. The pain made her eyes water, the girl whispered to her again and again.

_Please, please, please._

_Who?_

She sat strait up in bed and clutched her cover to her chest. Her forehead was covered in cold sweat. The room was bright. The drapes were pulled wide open. Duchess was breathing heavily. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stared at her bedside clock. It showed 7:00. Where was Lizzie? She took a few shaky steps towards the bathroom. The cold water soothed her skin as she splashed her face at the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her make-up was smudged so she looked like a raccoon. Imagine the comments she'd get if Sparrow saw her now. She disregarded that thought and shed her clothes. Turning the water up to the highest heat she stepped into the shower. She just sat under the water and let it wash away the memories of last night. Everything was going crazy. Maybe Grimm was right.

The fairy world was tilting.

* * *

She walked down to the castleteria slowly. Her neck felt stiff and her ankles were sore. The door to the castleteria was wide open and she just walked in like she always did, only to get a tomato-sauce covered french-fry hit her on her right cheek. She whipped her head around in anger. She really _wasn't_ in the mood or this right now. Cupid faltered under Duchess's stare. It was compassion less, completely enraged and then Duchess smiled. She calmly regarded the bowl of porridge in front of her before grabbing a handful and lobbing it in Cupid's direction. It went splat on the pink-haired girl's cheek and Duchess smirked before ducking to avoid a volley of fries. She crawled towards the royals tables and grabbed a silver tray to protect herself. Briar was doing the same thing.

"What happened?" She demanded. Briar put her finger to her lips and and cocked her head towards the rebel side of the room.

"Someone over there threw a french-fry at my head, I retaliated and and it's gotten messier and messier ever since," Duchess peaked over her tray and squeaked, pulling it over her head as Sparrow shot another volley of French-Fry arrows. She watched in amazement as the royals retaliated with porridge that rained down on the enemy. She felt useless and got up, careful to keep up her shield. She started to fling porridge to help her side.

Then, it got worse.

"Oh my! What is going on in here?" It was Apple White, with a shocked look and scandalised voice. She marched into the room. People starting shouting at her but she waved them away, "One at a time please, Cedar?"

The wooden golem girl stood in the middle of the room with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to do. Should I sit with my friends like I always have? Or should I sit with the Royals? I'm not a royal but I do want to follow my story and become a real girl but I also want my friends to be able to choose their own destiny so- so I don't know what to do!" Apple sighed.

"Briar, what happened?"

"They threw food at us, so we retaliated. It was kind of hexciting," Briar loved her adrenalin fix.

"No! They threw food _first_!" Sparrow felt he had to point this out. His fedora dripped porridge into his quiver.

"Liar!" Duchess retorted and put her hand casually over a bunch of bananas, just in case.

"Easy Duchess," Raven stepped towards her. Some of the royals booed. Daring stood and pointed a finger at her.

"You _ruined _our Legacy Day!"

"Not to mention our Legacy Day Dance! I worked really hard planning that!" Briar added to the reason royals hated Raven. Daring nodded.

"You just did what you wanted without thinking of others didn't you Raven?" Duchess felt like throwing the bananas at him. He was such a hypocrite.

"I think what Raven did was brave," Cedar took a step towards the rebels.

"So she doesn't want to be all evil-ly, what's wrong with that?" Maddie interjected before taking a swig of tea.

"Definitely not," Dexter smiled at Raven and Daring shook his head.

"Friends, don't worry yourselves. We need to be _better _than this. We _are _better than this," Raven cocked at eyebrow at Apple.

"Better than what?" Raven walked slowly towards the royals. Blondie picked up a spoon of porridge.

"She should stay there, on the other side with the evil people."

"Evil is such a strong word Blondie, especially when used for everyone," Apple waved her arm towards the rebel side of the room where Cedar had decided to sit, "Can you really call Maddie evil? Mad maybe, but not evil. And Cedar doesn't have an evil bone in her body."

"I don't have any bones actually-"

"Well she's evil," Blondie pointed to Raven. Apple sighed and hung her head.

"She's supposed to be evil, and we're still working towards that. I think in our hearts we're not mad at anyone. We're just worried about what to do since Raven didn't sign the storybook of legends."

"She ruined Legacy Day!" Faybelle got ready to throw again.

"She did not!" This time it was Cedar, "And I can't lie!"

"Raven just made a mistake and her friends are supporting her but I believe that they'll come around and return to their destinies in time," Apple clasped her hands together and smiled. The royals seemed calmed but the rebels looked even madder. Raven shook her head in disbelief.

"Is that what you think? That I was impulsive and am just going to turn around and go back to my destiny any time now?"

"Of course!" Apple was beaming. She faced the Rebels. "As president of the Royal Student Council, I mean, co-president . . ." She smiled at Maddie, who smiled back. She and Maddie had both been elected to the post. "I want you so-called Rebels to know you are still important to all of us here at Ever After High." She opened her arms as if to hug them. "Do you hear that, Rebels? We don't hate you! Not a bit! And we can be patient until you re-decide to follow your destiny!"

"I'm not following my destiny," Raven folded her arms. "That's the whole point. You know it isn't fair to force me into being evil."

"But it's your destiny."

"It should be my choice," said Raven. Grumbles from both sides began to escalate into shouts. Apple looked cnfuse and hurt and Duchess scoffed. She had just made things worse.

"No, listen!" Apple tried again. "I personally still value you even when you make huge mistakes-"A spoonful of porridge flipped from Sparrow Hood's direction and landed with a splat on Apple's cheek. Apple gasped. A stunned silence gripped the Castleteria. Briar stood, pushing up her sleeves.

"It's about to get all nonfiction in here."

"Bring it," said Cerise.

And then the real food fight began.

Not just a few bowls of porridge this time.

A mega-eruption of an all-you-can-eat airborne buffet.

Duchess lobbed her bananas and they hit Cedar smack in the face, she looked scandalised. Cerise started firing cream puffs before Duchess could blink. Apple just stood there in the crossfire. Duchess completely forgot about the nightmares and focused on protecting herself and hitting as many people as possible. Suddenly the doors burst open and all the food stopped in mid-air. Food peeled itself from where it had hit it's mark and made a pile in the middle of the room. Madam Baba Yaga walked in with an unpleasant scowl on her face.

"Detention!"

Duchess slumped, as if she needed that right now.

* * *

She sat at a dusty desk with her ankle chained to it's leg. Apparently since she had the ability to 'escape' by turning into a swan she had to be tied down. She was so upset. They had just about put the entire school in detention. Apple White was whimpering quietly. Briar was trying to fall asleep. Maddie was having a healthy conversation with a skeleton in the corner even thought they weren't supposed to talk. Duchess dropped her head to the desk. She couldn't take the boredom. She had to do something. Ashlynn and Hunter sat in desks next to one another and were passing notes. Duchess smirked. One day she was going to catch them in the act. She sighed and stared at the dungeon ceiling. Madam Yaga looked up from her Witches Weekly.

"Quiet!" Everyone jumped in their seats and Duchess felt like screaming she was so bored. She started to think. If she couldn't have her happily ever after by not signing the book she would simple have to take another princesses one. She looked at Ashlynn smiling at her secret boyfriend and smirked. It couldn't be that hard.


	11. Mysteries

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! I know I should have updated yesterday but the power was out after a harsh storm and I had no internet until this morning. Here is a nice long update to make up for it. From this point on things may deviate from the original Ever After High plot but it's currently not enough to call it an AU. I'll update the synopsis when that does happen though.**

**Now Reviews!**

**Story Lover : Well I'm updating the synopsis to kind of give hints to the story but I'd much rather keep things mysterious in the long run. Thanks for the review! YOU are awesomesauce.**

**Anime Pop Circle : Dexter is just such a nice person. I really don't understand how he's a royal though, he should so be a rebel.**

**Latrans Blue : I think the variation thing goes with all the fairy tales. Most of the originals are far too dark for a kids cartoon series. I think you're right though, the make Duchess not so likeable in the webisodes.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Mysteries

Headmaster Grimm was driving himself over the edge. She could see it on his weathered face. He watched the 'Rebels' of her year carefully. Raven was constantly being watched by one or more of the teachers. Duchess was interested in the whole Royal/Rebel debacle for the first time since it started. Apple's reactions were the most interesting. Apple seemed very determined to make Raven jealous by trying to do some of the same classes as the witch. She laughed at Raven's indifference towards the not-so-bouncy-anymore blonde.

Meanwhile Duchess was still looking for answers about what really happened at Legacy Day. Surely something went wrong. Raven had managed not to sign and yet Duchess was forced to by that weird magic. She really didn't understand it at all. She had tried the library but she couldn't find anything. All the books there were extremely vague and gave absolutely no hints as to the magic in signing other than the standard 'Once you sign you are bound to your story' nonsense. That was how she found herself taking the rusty key out of her powder box and unlocking that door. She knew that the school catacombs were dangerous. There was always the chance that she would go down and never come back up again. She said the spell again and the corridor lit. She didn't know what to hexpect today. It could take her just about anywhere in the whole school but there was one place she was looking for in particular. If she could get to the Vault of Lost Tales then she knew she could find something to help her.

She walked the tunnels cautiously, remembering the first time she had disappeared down there. She had only just started at Ever After High and was checking out her dressing room.

* * *

Duchess looked around the room. It was comfy, small but usable. There was already an old powder box sitting on the dressing table and the mirror had clearly been recently cleaned. She wondered about the powder box though. It looked ancient, definitely mahogany. She opened it and was assaulted with a puff of stale rouge powder in the face. After coughing and clearing the air she looked into the box. In it sat a rusty silver key. It was inscribed with runes but she couldn't read them at all. It looked very fragile but when she picked it up she felt the magic of it. When you were born a fairy tale legacy you had magic instilled in your veins. How much magic depended on whose child you were. Raven, for instance, probably had the most magic in her with Faybelle a very close second. People such as Ashlynn or Maddie had magic relating to their stories. Duchess wasn't supposed to have as much magic as she did. Her magic was more of an awareness than anything else and it had strengthened since she had gotten to the school. She stared at the key and then looked around the room. There were no doors other than the one she had come in through. The wall _looked _flat but it couldn't hurt to check. She ran her hand along it at keyhole height and held her breath when she felt a catch.

She almost took a step back. What was she doing? Already her first day and trying to get herself in trouble. She would just look, nothing more. Maybe it was just a stash of ballet shoes. She kept her finger on the catch and tried the key. It disappeared and turned, a door built into the wall swung open. She looked into the darkness but couldn't see a thing. As much as she wanted to know what was down there she wasn't going to take any chances in the dark. She lit a magic candle (one used in witchcraft, don't ask how she had it) and descended. The door slammed shut behind her and she nearly screamed in fright. The tunnel never seemed to end. She couldn't go backwards so she just hoped she would eventually reach the end. She still had the key in her hand. It felt warm in the darkness and she held it up to the light. It looked less old down here and she could make out faint words inscribed on it's handle.

"Lux et via, invenire semitam..." She gasped as the tunnel lit up. She had to squint in the darkness. Her candle sputtered and gave out. A warm breeze blew through the corridor. It carried the scent of cinnamon and caramel sugar. She suddenly felt like she knew exactly where she was. She walked forwards and felt along the wall, inserting the key into the catch she found. She came up in the oldest part of the school library. She was confused. Surely she had walked farther than this. The Charmitorium was just next door and yet here she stood 1 hour later. She climbed up and the book shelf slid back into place behind her. No-one was around so she just walked right through the library and out into the corridor where she was herded by Miss Yaga into the Castleteria for early lunch.

She would never forget it. She used it again just a week later and found herself in the middle of her own Damsel-in-Distressing class. It was lucky since no-one had seen her come through the door and everyone put in down to Miss White Queen missing her at register. She got used to traversing it though there had been some close-calls when she had dropped the key and nearly killed herself with worry that she was never going to get out of there.

* * *

Now she descended with purpose, hoping that the spell would take her to where she needed to go. The magic worked in strange ways. Sometimes it took her to where it believed she needed to go and sometimes it felt like making her walk around in circles. She just hoped that today was not one of those days. She walked barely two steps when the oddest thing happened. The lights changed direction. It was as if someone was purposely leading her a different way. She could always go back. The door was just behind her. She took an insane leap of faith and continued. The tunnel kept winding and she knew she was going deeper and deeper underground. Eventually she came to the catch in the wall and inserted the key. It stubbornly refused to turn though, as if this door hadn't been used for far to long. She put all her strength into it and it turned, the door didn't open smoothly like all the others had. It needed a push. The room illuminated itself. She didn't recognise it as any part of the school or Book End. The room looked like a hideout. Pillows littered the floor. There was a stand in the corner of the room with sheet music sitting on it. A grand piano sat to the stand's right and a small table and chair sat in the opposite corner. On the table sat what looked like an old diary. The ink pot had long dried up and the quill looked ragged. She picked up the diary and tried to read the name.

"E-, Evie Queen!" The first daughter of the original evil queen. Everyone knew her story. She had not been evil in the least. She would have made the most perfect Snow White. She looked exactly like the Snow White of that year except for a crescent moon shaped birthmark under her eye. She had been the first to hate her destiny. Back then it had been even more of a shock. She had tried very hard to not sign but had done so anyway and in the end became so overcome with jealousy she had tried to kill Snow White completely, not just put her to sleep. The kind of death that no True-Love's kiss could have fixed. Everyone was told that story in Nursery-Rhyme School. It was usually to dissuade any thoughts of changing your destiny. The Queen family was notorious for this now. First was Evie, then there was a period of unrest among fairy tales. Then Vera came and topped Evie dramatically with her stealing of the Evil Fairy part in Sleeping Beauty and invasion of Wonderland. Finally was Raven who managed to fulfill Evie's wishes of a different destiny as she led the Rebels. Duchess noticed the diary was locked. Of course it was. Evie was probably like any other girl. She didn't want anyone to read her innermost thoughts. Duchess took out the key. It was far to big for the tiny lock of the diary. The key had to be somewhere in the room. She dropped the diary and looked in the most obvious places. It wasn't on the music stand nor on the piano. It hadn't been dropped on the pillows. She thought about the current situation. If she was the Evil Queen's daughter where would she hide the key? With magic protection of some sort. She looked at the key to the catacombs again. It had led her here. Why would it show her the diary if it gave her no means with which to open it? The key looked even younger in this room than in the tunnels. She could make out more writing now but it was too faint to properly read. She needed to clean the key somehow. She looked around didn't see anything that she could use. In the end she just decided to use the edge of her skirt. The rust became softer here and it just chipped off. She could read it now.

"Sanguinem tuum capere amet si habet clavem," She unfortunately understood those words and knew what she needed to do. The edge of the key was unnaturally sharp. _Blood is the key if the key is yours to hold._ She pricked her finger and instantly felt like some sort of Sleeping Beauty. The scarlet drop hit the book and the lock clicked. She picked it up and opened it. There was curly writing in the front. _  
_

I Belong to Evie Queen.

No-one may lay their eyes upon the pages of this book unless

the key is in their possession.

This confused her even more. Why would the book open for her? Raven for sure but why her? Well, it was open now so why not try it out. She didn't know how long she sat in that room that didn't exist reading Evie's diary. It was rather sad really. So far it was exactly as what the teacher's had told but with a few extra details. She had loved Snow White's Prince Charming and he loved her too. She wrote of how they met in secret for the fairy-tale world was not ready for such a proclamation as their love. She told of how often she and Ivory were confused for each other. Sometimes Evie dreamed that _she _was Snow White instead of Ivory but she could never wish her fate on anyone else. Eventually she and Dashing Charming broke up as the pressures of Legacies became too much. She leaned heavily on her best friend, Alouetta Swan. She understood now why the diary had opened for her. Evie must have given the key to Alouetta all those years ago and it still recognised her blood. It was extremely depressing. According to Evie there really wasn't a way to avoid signing the book. She and Alouetta had spent many a day and night in the library looking for answers until Legacy Day.

She stopped reading when she got to the diary entry after Legacy Day. The writing was illegible. She had obviously been crying because the ink had run. Duchess didn't know how long she had been missing. It might've been hours or even days, there was no way of telling down there. She needed to go. But what if she never found this place again? It was up to the magic of the catacombs if she got back here or not. She decided that she would simply have to take that chance. She grabbed the key and layed the diary back down where it had been. The lock clicked back into place. The door opened to the turn of the key and the lights dimmed again as Duchess went back up into the living world once again. It didn't take long for her to reach the door leading through the girl's bathrooms and as she came up she realised how long she had been gone. It was pitch black. The teachers had finished their rounds and had switch off all the lights already. She crept quietly back up to the dorms and slid into the room. Lizzie was fast asleep and Duchess felt weary. It was as if she had lived through all of Evie's emotion in a day and it made her yearn for the comforts of her bed. She took off her shoes and unzipped her dress. Her hair tumbled from it's headpiece and she climbed under the bed covers. She closed her eyes and Evie's diary ran through her mind. She had to find it again. She knew that if she looked she could find out what really happened to make turn Evie around.

It didn't make any sense at all. And she knew it had something to do with what happened to her at Legacy Day. There were always connections between everything in the fairy tale world.

And she was going to figure it out.

* * *

Duchess spent the next week or so reading Evie's diary and trying to look up the books she and Duchess's ancestor had read in their search for a way to avoid signing. Apparently there was one book they never found. It was said to contain such ancient secrets that it came before the time of the Storybook of Legends. When fairy tales were just thoughts in the heads of the authors. It was called In Scriptus et Carminimbus, The Magic in Writing. It sounded so simple. It was what the Storybook of legends had come from in the first place. Surely it must know of the magic laced within the book, the magic Raven was able to overcome. Duchess considered going to Raven about the problem but she had a feeling that she wouldn't understand and would demand Evie's diary, something Duchess couldn't afford to lose.

Evie was fine at first, after signing the book her powers strengthened but otherwise she was the same person. Then Dashing started to fall for Ivory and Evie felt heartbroken. Her diary pages were stained with tears. Ivory grew more and more beautiful. Evie started using her magic to annoy Ivory or ruin her dates with Dashing. She couldn't help it. The first seeds of jealousy had been planted her beautiful garden and the weeds started to choke the flowers. Duchess became a bit of a recluse and she hadn't had a decent conversation with Lizzie or Sparrow in ages. One day she decided to do some exploring in the forest. The forest had been there long before the school so if there was a secret hiding spot for an ancient book it would be there. She walked off the path halfway in and logged just about everything. She had a map. Apparently there were some caves just half a mile off the path and that sounded like the perfect place to hide a book that had been missing for centuries. She turned and stared at the map.

"Wow, you look like a tourist," Duchess nearly fell over. Sparrow was looking over her shoulder. She whipped her head around and scowled at him.

"What the hell Sparrow? Seriously? If you haven't noticed I'm looking for something!"

"Sorry, don't freak out now. I just haven't seen you in forever after. You kind of disappeared for a while," Duchess crossed her arms. She was still not happy with him. He had his guitar strapped to his back and his hands in his pockets.

"Well I've been busy okay? I have stuff to do," Sparrow scoffed.

"What stuff could you possibly have to do that is better than hanging out with me?" Duchess raised an eyebrow, her original mission temporarily forgotten.

"A lot of stuff actually. Although I wonder what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into in the meantime."

"Eh, not much. I just set Headmaster Grimm on fire and stole Apple White's tiara. How much do you think it'll be worth on E-bay?" Duchess laughed at the thought of Sparrow plucking the tiara from the brats head. Then she registered the Headmaster Grimm part.

"Wait, you set Grimm on fire? How?!"

"Funny story actually. So we, as in Tucker and I, were playing Hex-Box in our dorm right when Grimm came in for room inspection. Well he tried to come in. Apparently Tucker had set up a prank on the door and as soon as Grimm walked through he was doused in magic fire. You know the kind that doesn't burn but _feels _ like it does. He was running around screaming. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen," Duchess could imagine it. Grimm was very panicky when it came to fire, she's seen that first hand at the big Legacy Day bonfire last year. He had stayed as far from the fire as possible without seeming like he was crazy.

"How much trouble did you get in?"

"Just three weeks detention since I had no idea the door was rigged. It was actually Tucker. He got detention till the end of the year."

"Wow, I guess he regretted it then."

"Not really, I think he's more happy that he hasn't gone bald yet," Duchess laughed again and picked up her map. She had completely forgotten about the caves she was supposed to be finding.

"So, when's your guys' next gig? I might be interested in watching," Sparrow grinned his famous lop-sided smile.

"I'll tell you if you beat me to the tree. And no flying!" Duchess grinned. Just because she wore heels didn't mean she couldn't run.

"I'll beat you even if I _don't _cheat."

* * *

"I still think you cheated."

Duchess had beat him easily. Probably because she could fit under branches and through smaller spaces easily. Sparrow was such a sore loser especially when it came to being beaten by Duchess. Duchess smiled and put her hands under her head.

"I did not, you are just really slow."

They lay exhausted under the willow tree. Sparrow's guitar was on the other side of Duchess so he couldn't spontaneously riff like he loved to do. He had reluctantly admitted that he was playing a party that evening. It was a wonderlandian bash being held by Maddie. Apparently she and Briar had co-planned it but the party was being held at the Tea Shoppe. Somehow Duchess failed to see how you could hold a party in a Tea Shoppe. She had almost forgotten about the crazy invitation she had received, courtesy of Raven. Probably as a thank you for getting her away from Apple that one time. She had to wear a hat, that was the only requirement.

"So are you gonna come?"

"Of course I am, I know this means a lot to you," She closed her eyes and tried to picture Sparrow playing at a tea party. Somehow his punk rock theme didn't match up with teapots and biscuits.

"I can barely believe I'm playing tonight, It's just three songs but still, Briar is extremely picky about her music," He was right. Briar always demanded the best when it came to music, bad music meant a bad party. Duchess knew Sparrow played really well though and his Merry Men were sure to make the party interesting.

"So Sparrow, have you found your 'Maid Marian' yet?" She didn't know where the question had come from. It just kind of popped out.

"Well, not really. At least not the one from my actual story."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, never mind. It's hard to explain," Duchess didn't get it but she understood the subject was closed for now.

She stared up into the canopy. The leaves had started to fall, littering the ground in bright reds, oranges and browns. Halloween would be soon and Winter was coming. Somehow she knew that this winter was going to be a lot harsher than any other she had ever experienced.

In more ways than one.


	12. Maps

"It's in my _Hair!_" Apple ran from the Tea Shopped screaming as Maddie's pet mouse clung onto her head for dear life. Cerise melted into the shadows and Briar lay asleep on the table as a giant teapot doused her head in earl grey. Raven was trying to stop Maddie from throwing cake around the room like a mad woman. Duchess was sitting behind Tucker's drum set with Sparrow, trying to avoid getting hit with food projectiles.

"So, tell me why I agreed to this in the first place?"

"You promised to come support! Besides it isn't that bad." A teapot materialized in thin air and poured hot tea on top of Sparrow's hat. Duchess cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine, it's that bad." Kitty appeared in the air.

"Aw, poor little birdy. I could just eat you up!" She smiled maniacally and faded out of view again. Duchess popped her head around the side of the drum to see Lizzie running around the room swinging a flamingo. Daring was running out the door after Apple. Dexter was hiding under the table with Cedar.

"This is insane. Escape through the window?"

"Do you see a window in here? I say we make a dash for the door."

"Out there? With all those crazy people? I don't think so."

"Oh come on. Don't be such a wuss!" He grabbed her wrist and she relented. They made a run for it, straight through the line of fire. The door was so close Sparrow reached for the door handle just as Duchess slid on a puddle of chamomile tea and crashed into him. They tumbled out of the door and landed in a heap just outside of the Shoppe. Duchess sat up and rubbed her forhead. It had hit the ground pretty hard. Strangely enough nothing else hurt.

"Duchess. Crushing me. Off!" Duchess looked down and realised that she was sitting on top of Sparrow's chest. She squeaked and jumped up.

"Sorry. It wasn't my fault though. I wouldn't have slipped had Kitty not been running around with teapots and making mess."

"Still ended up nearly crushing my rib-cage." He pushed himself upright and pouted

"What now?"

"My guitar is still in there."

"Well it's too late for that now. It will just have to stay there. Besides, I thought you needed a new guitar in any case."

"Yeah, but I love that one. It's just as awesome as I am." He stood and brushed cake crumbs off.

"You and your music."

"It's my life. Do you think it'll survive?" Duchess peaked through the glass of the door and saw Maddie pick up Sparrow's guitar and start to calmly stuff it with apple pastries.

"Heh. Probably not." Sparrow sighed.

"Ah well. I'm gonna head over to the music store. Coming with?"

"Dressed like this?" Duchess pointed to her curly pigtails, "No, I need a shower." Sparrow grinned.

"Want help with that or-"

"In your dreams Hood." Duchess spun and walked away.

"I kind of hexpected that." Sparrow turned, defeated.

* * *

"School Legends? Seriously?" Blondie nodded eagerly.

After a long lecture from Headmaster Grimm (A speech given because of the 'Fire on the Grimm' episode following the massive food fight in the castleteria the week before) during which Duchess, Briar and half of the school had fallen asleep he had asked Blondie to try and quell the rebels by proving some of the school legends. After a near disaster with poor Cedar's hair she decided to go with some less dangerous legends, although most of the school myths were pretty dangerous. This one seemed safer than the others. How dangerous could a dancing giant be?

How mistaken she was.

"How much will I get payed?" Blondie was taken aback. She expected as much from Sparrow but not Duchess. Usually she took any opportunity to show off her dancing.

"Well I thought that the exposure on the mirror-net would be enough I didn't plan on-"

"Well I guess you thought wrong. That's it then. Goodbye Blondie!"

"Wait! Fine, how much do you want?" Duchess smiled wryly.

"Actually I'm looking for a book," Duchess turned ever so slightly. Blondie blanched.

"What do want a book for?"

"Just some reading I need to catch up on. I heard that your lackey recently got punished by the evil step-librarians and has to re-arrange the forbidden book section today. Tell him to get this book and we have a deal," Duchess handed Blondie a piece of paper. Blondie couldn't pronounce the book's title but shrugged.

"Fine, deal. But don't bale out if he can't find it," Blondie held her hand out and they shook on it. Duchess smirked. This had been a good morning so far.

* * *

"So I just stand here and dance right?" Blondie nodded as Tiny 'walked' onto the stage. Dexter held the camera up and Blondie cued him.

"Hello Ever After High! Now we're proving our second school legend! 'Giants can't dance'. Helping us today is Duchess Swan! She will demonstrate good dancing and we will compare with our school's resident giant, Tiny!" Blondie was enthusiastic as always. Duchess started dancing. Just then Tiny bounded onto the stage and she nearly fell over from the way the stage bounced under his weight. Then Tiny started to move and Duchess was surprised at how well he actually danced. Blondie looked worried and whispered something to a confused Dexter. Duchess twirled and just in time.

"My eyes! I can't see!" He tripped and fell to the ground, missing Duchess by mere inches. Blondie looked relieved.

"Well there you have it everyone! Another school myth PROVED!" Dexter laughed nervously. Duchess wasn't so sure. Tiny was fine before, so why did he suddenly fall over? Whatever after.

"Hey Blondie! May I have my payment now?" Blondie turned to Dexter who pulled a book out of his backpack.

"I still don't see why you'd want this book, it's just a boring old history tome." Blondie handed it to Duchess. The book was covered in dust just like she had hexpected.

"Hexcellent doing business with you Blondie!" Blondie was perturbed by the look in Duchess's eyes but had to go and prepare for her next mirror-cast so she just shook off the ominous feeling and called Dexter to follow her to their next location. Duchess went straight to her dressing room and layed the book down on her dressing table. The book detailed every part of the school, catacombs and all. Hopefully it would give her some idea of where to look for the book she really wanted. She made sure the door was closed. She was pretty sure no-one was going to go looking for her.

"Okay, here's a map of the catacombs, where would they be likely to hide a book? Somewhere down deep probably," She frowned when she realised that Evie's hideout wasn't on the map. Surely it should be here. Unless Evie was better at magic than she thought. She started poring over the map, looking down at some of the oldest rooms in the school. It had to be down there somewhere.

"Whatcha doing?" Duchess slammed the book closed and huffed.

"What is wrong with you? Are my screams enjoyable or something?"

"Not really, I just enjoy looking at your pouty face, it's very funny," Duchess tried not to pout.

"How did you even get in here?"

"Um, whose son am I? I can get in _anywhere_," He looked at her indignantly. Duchess scoffed.

"Brag much? Seriously, how did you get in here, I didn't here the door unlock. Even if you did pick it."

"I was technically here the whole time. Does that sound stalker-ish?"

"Extremely. When did you become Edward Cullen?"

**A/N: Okay in my headcanon they use Twilight as a measure to teach the next generation of writers how _not _to write (apologies to Twilight fans).**

"Wow, what a comparison. I am way hotter than that vampire," Duchess punched his arm, "So, what have you got there?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in, Hood," She backed herself towards the table as Sparrow tried to look over her shoulder - something not very hard considering their height comparison.

"Whoa," He grabbed the book from Duchess, "I never thought you'd be interested in school history. Who is?" He started to flip through the pages.

"Give me that back!"

"Never!" Sparrow grabbed the key to the door and unlocked it, running from the room. Duchess took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Why? Why does he hate me so much?" She ran after him as he purposely tried to trip her up by jumping over the chairs in the charmitorium.

"Sparrow Hood! If you you don't give me that book back right now I'm gonna-"

"What Duchess?" He reveled in teasing her. She nearly tripped over some of the chairs and was becoming more frustrated by the second.

"Skin you alive!" She nearly snarled and for a fleeting moment he almost believed her. _Almost_.

"Not if you don't get to me!" He jumped over the last row of chairs at the lower part of the charmitorium and ran straight through the open door. Duchess followed him after struggling over the chairs. She knew that he now had a head start and the likeliness of her catching him were dwindling. Duchess may have been fast but Sparrow was the one with stamina. Duchess tore into the corridor none the less and looked around for the thief. She spotted him turning a corner and ran after him as fast as she could go. Sparrow turned back to see Duchess turn the corner and smirked, running straight out of the school's front door he slid down the banister and winked at a passing girl. By now Duchess was really tired of Sparrow's antics and just wanted to sit down and drink a cup of water but she needed to make sure he didn't read that book first.

"Please Sparrow! Stop running!"

"Nope!"

"You know what? I give up!" Duchess turned into a swan and flew to catch up with Sparrow.

Sparrow turned around completely only to get a face full of feathers as he tripped and fell into a bush. The book went flying and Sparrow grabbed the first thing he could find (He argued it was a reflex) which just happened to be Duchess's neck and she turned back to normal from the shock of the impromptu strangling.

"Ack! Stop!" She pried his fingers from her throat.

"Sorry!" Sparrow moaned as he got up.

"Where did it go?" Duchess got up. Her voice was hoarse but her main objective was to find that book.

"Why is that book so important anyway?" Duchess continues to scour the nearby area.

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to," Duchess spied the book underneath a mullberry bush and pulled it out.

"Duchess? You have leaves in your hair."

"Oh shut up. It's your fault for taking the book. You have your secrets, I have mine. Let them be."

"Aw come on. Don't be upset with me now," Sparrow starting whining.

"I have every right to be upset. You invaded my privacy."

"Yeah, but I had good reason!"

"And that reason was?"

"Um, huh" Sparrow mumbled something incoherently under his breath. Duchess raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I don't think I caught that," Sparrow groaned.

"Fine, I missed you. Happy?" Duchess was taken aback. That was not at all what she was expecting.

"What? Why?"

"Well I've hardly seen you the past few days. All you do is sit in that dressing room of yours. Sometimes you just disappear completely. I'm just a concerned friend." Duchess snorted.

"You? Concerned about someone other than yourself? That's rich" Sparrow gave her a pointed look. She frowned.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry. I've just got a lot going on okay?"

"Tell me. I won't judge."

"It's not the kind of stuff I can tell you. But I promise that as soon as I can, I will. Pinkie swear." Sparrow looked at her oddly as she held out her pinkie. When was the last time he pinkie swore.

"Okay. But as soon as you can." He twined his pinkie with hers.

"I promise."


End file.
